Hyperion's tale
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: The continuation of Harry Potter, in the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. Just a story I really want to write.
1. The Journey to Hogwarts

_Hi guys! It's my first time writing a fanfic for HP. I'm really excited :D I hope you like it. _

_Summary: It's basically the continuation of the fic, in Scorpius' point of view. I drafted out the whole plotline, so this fic will span for the entire seven years of Scorpius' life in Hogwarts._

_The pairings are Scorpius X Rose, if you find it weird you can imagine it as a Draco X Hermione pair (Tomma!) since Scorpius looks like Draco and Rose looks like Hermione (supposedly). They ARE supposed to look quite alike, though in the movie Scorpius looked really really really cute! I created this pair mainly for this reason. And for another reason: I want to write about the good and nice Slytherin people, because Slytherin is always discriminated as evil, and I'm really unhappy about it._

_Slytherin is cool too! xD_

_The first two chapters would be slightly similar to book one as…you know, there's nothing new to write about the train journey, it's just so normal =.= bear with it…I promise the next few chapters would be utterly original._

The Journey to Hogwarts

It was finally first of September. King's Cross station was unusually packed with people today. Strange people, to be more specific. People wearing robes, people wearing pointed hats, people with owls on their trolley, so you can't exactly blame the security guards from frowning in surprise at all the huge crowds of strange people.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was getting ready for his first day in Hogwarts, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The family of three walked together in the station, scowling at all the people around them, and glaring at the security guards for staring at them.

"Have you double-checked your luggage?" The older women, Astoria asked frantically. "Did you bring everything that you're supposed to bring?"

"Yes I did, mom." Scorpius said, rolling his eyes at his mother's irksome nags.

"Oh dear, it'd be horrible if you forget something." The brunette said, opening the luggage for one last check. "You sure you've got all your books? And your hair is too long; do you need me to cut it for you now?"

"_No_! Please, mom, stop checking already, I'm not a kid! And I want my hair this long!" Scorpius insisted, hiding his shoulder-length hair away from his mother. Scorpius liked the feel of his long blonde hair flying around his neck, and he was not going to let his mother cut his hair similar to his father. He was sick of looking like his father all the time.

"Where's your broomstick?" Astoria asked, changing the topic frantically.

"First years aren't allowed to bring broomsticks." He said, exasperated.

"I still don't see why first years can't have their own broomsticks." Draco said, making his presence known for the first time after they arrived. "That stupid rule had been there for ages even with no logical reason." He shook his head in disapproval. "But you'll get to try out for Slytherin's Quidditch team in your second year. Make sure you become a seeker, like me." He said, puffing out his chest proudly.

Scorpius shrugged and made no comment. He knew how much his father wanted him to be picked to play for Slytherin, but the truth is, Scorpius never much fancied Quidditch. Flying on broomsticks chasing balls just seem so meaningless to him, even if the entire Wizarding nation loved the sport.

"Let's go now." Astoria said, looking up at the giant clock on the platform. They had to get to platform nine and three-quarters to catch the Hogwarts Express, which involved walking through the solid barrier between platforms nine and ten in a way that no Muggles would notice. (Which he doubted that his parents cared.) Scorpius never understood why is it not platform nine and half, but nine and three-quarters. The entrance, after all, is in the middle of the two platforms. He tried asking a few days back, but he never got a satisfactory answer.

The three of them pushed their trolley across the barrier. Scorpius closed his eyes as he walked along his parents silently, half-heartedly waiting for a crash. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes again, only to be awed at the huge platform bustling with people, wizards and students from the school he would be going to. The smoke from the train was too thick for Scorpius to see anyone clearly other than his parents, but Scorpius didn't mind much.

"Geez, they ought to make this place slightly more visible…I can't find Parkinson and Goyle…" He heard his father mutter. Great, he never liked that Peter Parkinson and Jason Goyle, and meeting them every summer was enough of a torture. Pity that they are all going to be in the same house…

"How does the sorting hat look like?" Scorpius asked. Draco had always preached to Scorpius about the wonders of Slytherin and how he absolutely has to be sorted into Slytherin since their whole family was in Slytherin.

"It's a very old hat, big and ragged." Astoria said. "There's nothing to fear about."

"A torn-apart, dirty old hat that ought to be changed." Draco puffed. "Or at least washed or something. When I wore it during my first year, I almost puked in disgust."

"I _would_ get into Slytherin, would I?" Scorpius asked. "What if I got into some other house? Like…like…erm…Ravenclaw?" He wouldn't dare to say Hufflepuff, or worse, even _breathe_ the word Gryffindor. Ravenclaw seems to be the only other house that his father doesn't really mind as much.

"Nah, how could you not get into Slytherin?" Draco pushed away the matter easily, though Scorpius sensed that if he somehow didn't get into Slytherin, his father might disinherit him.

"I think Ravenclaw is alright." Astoria said. "It just means our Scorpius is clever, right?"

"Slytherin can be clever too!" The patriotic Slytherin announced boastfully. "Your father used to be the top in the house, you know."

"Don't believe him, your father used to fail everything other than potions, and it's because the potions master was the Head of Slytherin's house." Astoria whispered to Scorpius, and he sniggered a bit.

"Alright, time to get into the train." Draco announced, hauling the luggage up the training. "Tuck it in the compartment by yourself. Take care of that owl – what's the name?"

"Elmo."

"Yes, take care of Almo – what a weird name – alright? It's quite an expensive owl."

"Okay, bye."

"Take care of yourself, okay, Scorpius dear? And if you ever forget anything, just send an owl post, we'll send you immediately."

"Alright, mom, bye!" Scorpius turned away quickly so as to avoid anymore nags, and pulled his luggage to an empty compartment.

The whistle sounded, and the train began to move. Scorpius peeked at the window towards his parents, and rolled his eyes when his mother took out a handkerchief to wipe her tears. His parents slowly disappeared, and the scene changed to blurred houses and trees. He was heading for school, and would be stuck in school for most of his time now. Hopefully Slytherin would not be filled with people like Parkinson and Goyle, then school life would really suck.

The compartment door slid open, and a boy with black and streaks of reddish-brown hair entered.

"Is this seat free?" He asked.

Scorpius nodded. The boy lugged his luggage into the compartment. The boy's luggage was classily brown, and it even shines just a little bit. He was holding onto a small, cleanly white Persian kitten. The robes he was wearing were also the best model there were. He must be from quite a rich Wizarding family, Scorpius noted. Subconsciously, he did something which his father always did to a seemingly influential and rich person.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sebastian Scottson." The boy answered.

Scottson…Scorpius frowned. "I've never heard of your family." He blurted out, though he knew his father would smack him if he was there; it was plain rude to say it in front of a potentially influential and rich wizard.

"Oh, well, that must be because I'm not a Wizard." Sebastian said uncomfortably. "As in, my family is not Wizards. Only me."

"You're a Mudblood?" Scorpius said, shocked. How could a Muggle have such expensive robes and stuff? Father used to say Muggles got their school stuff paid by the government, so everything was supposedly basic and all.

Sebastian blinked. "What's a Mudblood?"

"Oh, it's something we call Muggles, you know, non-wizarding people." Scorpius said, embarrassed. Sebastian seemed like a decent person. "It's quite a rude term, so I'm sorry to have used it on you."

Sebastian shrugged. "Nah it's alright. So it's some kind of a Wizard form of a 'nigger', right? I kind of expected some kind of discrimination already, so I don't really mind. I mean, my great-great-great – don't know how many greats there are – granduncle was a Wizard, but he's a really distant relative of mine, so I guess my family is still not magic enough. But my great-granduncle left some great amount of Wizard money. So we used it to buy my textbooks and stuff."

That explained the expensive robes, Scorpius thought as he nodded.

"Well, but trouble is, we are only given one-quarter of my great granduncle's money, so we have enough money for all my textbooks and whatever for the next seven years, but I wouldn't be getting pocket money and all." Sebastian said, looking gloomy. "You don't reckon they provide jobs for poor…whatever blood like us to work in the school, do you?"

"Muggles." Scorpius said. "And nope, I don't think so. All the jobs are being done by elves."

"Wow, you guys have elves to work for you?" Sebastian said, awed.

"Yup, elves are really powerful and can do lots of things. My family has an elf too. And anyway I don't think you would need pocket money, since food and everything is provided by the school."

"I still want to earn money, so I can buy some cool Wizard stuff I saw the other day." Sebastian said gloomily. He cheered up immediately as he changed the topic. "Anyway, tell me more about elves."

The two talked for quite a while, with Scorpius explaining about the Wizarding world, and Sebastian clarifying doubts on the Muggle world Scorpius always had. They even bought some snacks and chocolates from the trolley, and ate together happily.

"I used to go to the Muggle world a lot. I find it really intriguing, but father banned me. I named my owl Elmo, after that red fluffy toy I saw in the Muggle world when I was about six." Scorpius said, pointing to his owl.

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, Elmo is cute. My Persian cat is called Red, after my favourite colour." He said. That was when Scorpius first noticed the small cat hiding behind Sebastian meekly.

"Yeah, I can tell from your hair your colour interest." Scorpius said, once again staring at the streaks of red in Sebastian's hair.

"I dyed it." Sebastian said. Seeing Scorpius' dumbfounded look, he added. "You know, colouring the hair in anyway we want, in the Muggle way I think."

"I don't think it's legal."

"I don't think _your_ hair is very much legal as well." Sebastian said, staring at Scorpius' long hair as well.

They laughed.

"Anyway, do you know what house you'll be in?"

Sebastian blinked. "House?"

"You don't know?" Scorpius said, biting into his chocolate frog. "We sort people into four houses each year; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Oh, we do that in some schools too." Sebastian said. "Which house is the best?"

"Well, they said every house has their own strengths and weaknesses, like Slytherins are ambitious, Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are clever and Hufflepuffs are loyal, blah. But that's all talk. I mean, there's got to be biasness and stuff like that right? But I'm getting into Slytherin."

Sebastian laughed. "Ambitious, huh? I don't have any choice of my own, so I think I'll like to get into Slytherin together with you."

Scorpius sighed. "That's a relief! If you're coming to Slytherin with me, I'll be so much happier." Sebastian was a nice person to talk to, and it would be great if someone like him was in Slytherin; he wouldn't need to be stuck with Peter Parkinson and Jason Goyle.

"Why'd you want to get into Slytherin in the first place?" Sebastian asked.

Scorpius shrugged, peeling out the wrapper of another chocolate frog. "My whole family is in Slytherin."

"Oh I see…" Sebastian nodded understandably. "The family thing, right? My parents wanted me to follow their steps and work under their company too, but I became a shooter instead. And now, a Wizard shooter." He smiled.

"Shooter?"

"It's a kind of sport that involves handling and using the gun – a Muggle weapon – accurately. It's really fun. I got into the national team, but…well, I gave up for this." Sebastian said, smiling wryly.

Scorpius didn't know what to say. That shooting, whatever it was, seemed to mean a lot to Sebastian. "Erm, sorry about that…" He muttered.

"Nah, it's alright." Sebastian pushed it away, though it was really obvious how it was _not_ alright. "Though I think life would be hard now, doing something I'm not used to, and probably getting discriminated against and stuff. I don't know but…I think I would be the worst in the class…"

"It's alright; there are many Muggles who learn really quickly. And I'll help you if anyone dares to do anything funny to you." Scorpius assured him. "I can hex them, I've learnt a few hexes over the past three months."

Sebastian smiled, immediately cheered up. "Really? Gee, thanks friend."

"So, tell me more about this sport of Muggles."

Sebastian immediately lightened up as he started explaining all the rules and the moves and the requirements and their training. He even took out a sample shotgun that he smuggled into the train and showed it to Scorpius.

Just when Sebastian was going on about the bullets and the physics behind it, the compartment door slid open to reveal a red head girl with thick bushy hair. Scorpius recognised her as one of the Weasleys. Father had always told him that the Weasleys had red hair and freckles, and he had seen this girl at platform nine and three-quarters staring at him. She looked quite beautiful up close. They scowled at her for breaking into their conversation just like that (Scorpius was really interested in that Muggle sport).

"What is it?" Sebastian asked impatiently.

"Erm, hi, I just wanted to ask if you know how much time do we reach Hogwarts." The girl asked, apparently shocked that Scorpius was behind this compartment.

Sebastian looked at Scorpius for answer. "I don't know." Scorpius shrugged uncaringly.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway." The girl looked disappointed, but seemed to be in a hurry of closing the door shut too. "Bye then."

The duo stared at her as she left.

"She seemed really scared of you." Sebastian said.

Scorpius shrugged. "There's nothing bad about that. Quick, continue. How do you block the bullets?"

"You can't, I don't think so. The bullet moves at a really fast speed…" Sebastian continued.

They continued their conversation for quite some time, and Scorpius also introduced Quidditch to Sebastian too after he was done. Sebastian was more interested in the flying broomstick than anything else ("Can I make my mother's broomstick fly? Will we learn that in class?").

The sun was setting really quickly, casting silhouettes at the mountains and forests. It was getting late. A voice suddenly rang through the train, causing Sebastian to jump up and dropping his cat. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Sebastian picked up his cat. "Wow, that's some good service you have there. Do I leave Red here too?"

"Guess so." Scorpius said.

They got out of the compartment, and were greeted with a crowd of people bustling for the corridor. The door of the train opened and they crammed themselves in the crowds like packed sardines and went out into the small platform.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years! All of the firs-years follow me!" A bright yellow lamp floated around, held by a giant man with thick, shaggy hair and face practically covered completely with beard. That must be Hagrid, the loathsome giant that father always talked about. Though he knew that father's opinion were always biased, he couldn't help but frown unhappily at the tall guy.

"Damn he's tall." He heard Sebastian whisper.

"He's a half-giant." He whispered back.

"Whoa, giants?"

"Yeah, they are supposed to be really violent and stupid." He quoted his father, and Sebastian chuckled at the fact.

They followed Hagrid. Everywhere was so dark and chilly, nothing could be seen but the shining lamp, which everybody was blindly following. The journey was quiet, except for occasional whispers of exclamation from Sebastian to Scorpius. They walked to a great, black lake, which seemed ominously frightening with the tall castle looming over it in the dark, cloudy sky.

"All righ', see the boats here? Get on the boat, and no more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted.

Scorpius clambered into a boat with Sebastian, and in the same boat were the Weasley girl and someone else, which Scorpius recognised as one of the Potters. A lot of Wizarding families were talked about in his family, and strangely, the Potters were the only family for which his father did not have an opinion about, which made Scorpius stare at the boy curiously.

"Hey, you're that girl that asked us about the time when we reach Hogwarts, aren't you?" Sebastian noticed as the boats began to move.

The girl nodded timidly.

"I'm Sebastian Scottson." He introduced.

"I'm Albus Potter."

"Rose Weasley." The girl said. "And you must be Scorpius Malfoy." She added, turning to Scorpius.

"How'd you know?" Scorpius blinked. He had thought his family was the only weird ones who always gossiped about other families.

Rose blushed a bit. "I…I just happened to know…"

Scorpius stared at her, and then shrugged it off.

The boats reached its destination, and everyone climbed out of the boats and followed Hagrid up the stairs and in front of a huge, oak door.

"Everyone hold yer breath, Hogwarts." Hagrid shouted, and knocked on the castle door.

XxXxX

_End of chapter! Please review!_


	2. New Friends

New friends

Scorpius and his fellow first years stared up at the tall, stern-looking witch in front of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will be starting shortly, but before that, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts, where everything you do will be spent with the rest of your house. While you are at Hogwarts, you will also be awarded house points for your triumph while house points will be taken away if you break any rules.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. At the end of the year, whichever house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour.

"The ceremony will start in a few minutes' time, so please wait quietly while the rest of the school gets ready." Professor McGonagall took one last look at all the first years with her scutinising eyes, before leaving the chamber.

"How do they sort us into houses?" Sebastian asked.

"Father said it is through a sorting hat." Scorpius replied, remembering what his father had said. "'A torn-apart, dirty old hat that ought to be changed.' At least that's what he told me."

"I do hope I'm in Gryffindor…" A voice behind said. They turned around and saw Albus Potter clutching his robes nervously.

"Feeling brave at heart, aren't you, Potter?" Scorpius sneered. "You don't look very brave to me though."

Albus frowned unhappily. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Sebastian asked. "Well, Potter, I sure hope you're not in the same house as us then, because we're getting into Slytherin."

"You two are getting into Slytherin?" Rose Weasley, who was standing next to Albus, chirped in.

"Yes we are." Sebastian said proudly. "Right, Scorpius?"

"Yup, and proud of it." Scorpius announced. "Father used to say the other houses are a bunch of losers, so of course Slytherin is the best."

Sebastian sniggered. "Your parents are biased, definitely."

The door opened again, and Professor McGonagall came back, cutting into their conversation. "Form a line and follow me." She said to them. Sebastian quickly stepped behind Scorpius, while Scorpius awkwardly stood behind a blonde hair girl.

She led them to the Great Hall, where the rest of the school was already there, staring at them as they come in. In front of them was an old hat, exactly the way Draco described, on top of a stool. It looked really big and dirty, and Scorpius wondered if such an old dirty hat could really sort people into houses.

Just then, the hat twitched, and to his surprise, and to Sebastian's greater surprise (for he jumped up and hit Scorpius accidentally), the hat began to sing:

_Yo guys did I give you a shock,_

_Not expecting a hat to talk?_

_Well to all the first years, _

_Tell you what,_

_I am the legendary _

_Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

_And to the rest of the students,_

_Let me warn,_

_I can rap _

_As well as sing the usual song!_

_Uh huh, Sorting Hat, _

_You've heard it right,_

_Anything in your mind, _

_I would not lose sight._

_I can tell you where _

_You ought to belong, _

_Though at these stages of puberty_

_The choices are long._

_No fret, I've been told that _

_Your personal choices count_

_But if you don't have a choice, _

_I'll make the choice hands down._

_Would you be in Gryffindor?_

_They are brave to the core!_

_Would you be in Hufflepuff?_

_They are just patient and tough!_

_How about the wise old Ravenclaw?_

_Their cool wits make them soar!_

_Or do you want the Slytherins_

_So that you'll get in by any means?_

_Well, yes, no, maybe so,_

_I really don't know._

_Just try me on, don't be sad,_

_For I'm a thinking cap, yo!_

Everyone clapped after the hat finished, especially Sebastian, who was really awed by the hat. Now the sorting hat doesn't look that bad to Scorpius now.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said. "Abigail, Stanley."

A short pudgy boy walked out of the line and put on the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. ("Geez, the hat's voice is deafening." Sebastian whispered unhappily.)

The table second from the left, presumably the Ravenclaw table, clapped and cheered as they welcomed Stanley Abigail.

"Ang, Justin!" An Asian boy trotted to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left cheered immediately.

"Avane, Jessica."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bane, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Blue, Steven."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius felt his stomach churning more and more, and he was getting really uncomfortable. His turn was still quite far away, since his name was 'Malfoy'. Would he get into Slytherin? So far nobody was made a Slytherin, but do they have a quota to fill, like there must only be thirty Slytherins, no more, no less? Or do they just chuck you into what the weird hat thinks you should be in?

When "Cullen, Charlie" was called and made a Hufflepuff, Sebastian gripped Scorpius in awe. "Holy cow, Scorpius, did I hear right? He's name is Cullen?"

Scorpius frowned as he tried to think of any significance to that name. "Yeah, so what?" He answered after confirming that Cullen is not any well-known family whatsoever.

"Oh I don't think you know, it's just some kind of Muggle fandom." Sebastian laughed, still muttering and chuckling to himself about 'Cullen'.

"Goyle, Jason" was made a Slytherin, as expected. Scorpius was starting to dread his own house. What if the entire Slytherin house was filled with Goyle and Parkinson-like people? That would be really bad…

Scorpius started observing the sorting really closely, trying to note all the Slytherin first years. There was a "Grum", "Hattori", "Hilton", "Il" and a "Jenesis" so far.

"Kim, Jay." A lean and pretty boy sashayed to the chair. ("That's one pretty boy." Sebastian whispered.)

"RAVENCLAW!" There were quite a number of Asians, Scorpius noted.

"Lust, Labina" became a Slytherin. ("Whoa, she's one hot Latin girl." He heard Sebastian whisper.)

A couple more names were called before Professor McGonagall called his name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"Good luck, Scorpius." Sebastian said, as Scorpius walked towards the hat. The hat was not as dirty as he thought it was, as he dropped the hat over his eyes. He stared at the black patch as he waited.

"Hmm," a small voice sounded in the hat. "Really intelligent, aren't you, and a secret fond for learning. And very ambitious, yes, and a strong thirst to prove yourself, but in a good, smart way, let's see, where should I put you, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

Scorpius could feel his heart beating really audibly in his ear. The hat actually let him choose? He never knew that. "Slytherin please, Slytherin…" He thought desperately. He would not like to face the consequences of coming back home being made a Ravenclaw.

"Slytherin? You want to further your ambitious mind, huh? Alright, if you say so, SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius took off the hat in relief, and passed it onto "Marcus, Shone", who also became a Slytherin.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" A few seniors shouted cheerfully as some grabbed Scorpius' hands and shook it. Scorpius slumped onto the Slytherin table, next to a few timid first years.

"Hi, Scor!" Jason Goyle said happily, waving to him from afar.

Scorpius stopped himself from groaning out loud before waving back a 'hi'.

"Nissi, Minos", "Rhea, Roxanne", "Rhea, Roy" and "Parkinson, Peter" joined the table a few moments later. And then, "Scottson, Sebastian", it was Sebastian's turn. Scorpius held his breath and crossed his fingers under the table. The hat took quite a long while to decide, before shouting "SLYTHERIN".

Scorpius clapped his hands, and motioned Sebastian to sit on the chair next to him.

"Whew, the hat was quite annoying." Sebastian said, sitting down next to Scorpius. "It wanted to put me in Gryffindor at first. I had to plead and beg for it to put me in Slytherin."

"Really?" Scorpius said. "It actually asked me whether if I wanted to go Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I didn't know the hat gives people choice." He mused.

"Anyway, I'm glad that I'm in the same house as you." Sebastian beamed.

Scorpius watched as "Potter, Albus" and "Weasley, Rose" were made Gryffindors successfully before turning to his empty plate. It must have been all the nervousness from before made all the chocolate frogs and snacks disappear from his stomach, as he was now hungrier than ever.

Professor McGonagall kept the Sorting Hat and the stool, and gave the school a welcome speech. "Welcome to a new term at Hogwarts. We shall start our banquet now." She announced, as food came piling on top of empty dishes.

Scorpius piled every single dish onto his plate, and started eating. The people around him started talking, and trying to know each other.

"Wow we have a pair of twins in our year." Sebastian exclaimed, staring at the two Rhea twins. They both had brown, short hair, with the one on the right having a slightly longer hair. "You two look really alike."

"I do not like the fact that I look like him." The right one replied.

"Oh yeah, you're a male right? And you're a female right?" Sebastian suddenly said, looking at the two of them and realising with a shock that they were of different gender. "I can tell your gender if I stare really closely, but from a far, you guys look the same, like two pretty boys!" That statement did not seem to cheer the twins up.

"I'm Roy Rhea, and I'm the male one." Said the left one. "And I'm older than her."

"I'm Roxanne. And in case you need reminding, you're only older by five minutes." The other twin snapped back.

"Must be terrible to look like each other even with different genders." Scorpius remarked.

"My older brother looks exactly like me too." Labina Lust added. "But they are not in Hogwarts. They are in the Latin Express Wizard Studies for Boys. There's a Latin Express Wizard Studies for Girls too, but Mom said it is not very good, so I'm enrolled in at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is great, just so you wait." Chirped in Minos Nissi, who was biting into her steak violently. "It's the world's best Wizarding school. My whole family was in here, and in Slytherin too."

"Me too." Scorpius said. "My Dad would've killed me if I didn't get into Slytherin. They say people in Slytherin are bound to be great and bonded friends forever, because their mindset is always really united and different from the rest or something. I don't know if it's true…but I hope it's true." The people around him smiled nervously as well.

"I was supposed to go to China's Academy for Magic People, but I hear the pollution there was horrendous, due to the Chinese Muggles, and CAMP is the only Asia Wizarding school, so my father made the whole family migrate here to England." Leto Il said. "Though I don't really get it, can't the CAMP cast the environmental protection layer?"

"CAMP is like the biggest school in the world, about ten times bigger than Hogwarts, since Asia has so many people, so probably it's harder to maintain it." Scorpius explained. "But anyway, my father says CAMP sucks, and I think so too, looking at the standards of NEWTs they produced every year."

"Wow, there's a lot of transfer this year, ain't it?" Silver Jenesis commented. "Me too. I am from America. I came here because the school nearest to me was in Canada, and Canadians are a whole bunch of doofus."

Sebastian chuckled. "That's half right, considering Justin Bieber is from Canada…"

"Who's Justin Beaver?" Scorpius asked.

"Just another kind of Muggle fandoms." Sebastian shrugged it off, slightly amused. Muggles seem to have a lot of fandoms… Scorpius thought enviously, in Wizarding world there's only Quidditch to fantasize about, which was nothing fun at all.

They ate their dinner cheerfully, talking animatedly with the new-made friends.

After everyone had finished their feast, Professor McGonagall stood up and spoke.

"I hope everyone enjoys their meal. It is getting late but before I dismiss everyone to bed, I hope to make a quick announcement. Argus Filch, our caretaker had taken a year leave – " The whole school excluding the first years cheered happily until Professor McGonagall glared at them and silenced them. "– but kind Mortis Coactus had agreed to take over the role." The cheers had turned immediately to groans. Professor McGonagall frowned in disapproval as she added. "I hope you would not think of breaking school rules after Filch is gone, because I believe Mr. Coactus would not be lenient towards you.

"That is all, have a goodnight." She dismissed the school.

Cathy Catullus, the prefect, led the whole table of Slytherin to the common room. They walked into the dungeon, and stopped in front of a bare stone wall. "The password is _Mirror Image_. It would change every month, so take note." She said, as the concealed door among the stone wall opened.

"Whoa, cool…" Sebastian whistled as they walked into the common room. The Slytherin common room was an underground room under the lake, with rough stone walls and ceilings. The lights everywhere was green, and there were skulls hanging around the walls. A fire was crackling, casting ominous silhouettes at the students.

"This has got to be the coolest place ever." They heard Roxanne whisper in enthusiasm.

"Alright, the girls' room's here, the guys' over there." Cathy said lazily as she walked towards her room.

There were four people to a room. Their luggage were already moved and packed into their rooms neatly. Scorpius had no idea how they sorted people into rooms, but he was really glad when Sebastian ended up being in the same room. "Hey I got the top bunk." Scorpius said happily.

"Who are our other two roommates?" Sebastian asked, staring at the other two empty beds.

"Dunno." Scorpius shrugged.

Just then, the door slid open, only to reveal Roy Rhea, looking really fed up about something.

"Hi, Roy, are you in the same room as us?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, my sister too." Roy answered. "My stupid parents, signing us up and requesting for us to be in the same room. The school management then thought we were both male. Now Roxanne has no room and we have an extra bed now."

"Tell her to come over and sleep with us then." Sebastian said, amused.

"It's alright, I was stuck outside trying to arrange a new room for her." Roy said, irked. "Well, you guys don't mind only having two other roommates, do you?"

Scorpius smiled. "It's alright. Tell your sister that she can sneak over here anytime."

Sebastian laughed. "I think it's against the school rules, but well, I don't mind that too."

The three of them sat on Sebastian's bed (which was the bed closest to the door), and stayed up all night talking, talking about their family, talking about school, talking about any random thing that popped into their mind. Sebastian even took out his gun and showed the two of them how shooting was done. Scorpius smiled as he snuggled in bed and went to sleep (finally at one o'clock in the morning); Slytherin did not seem as bad anymore, and school life is going to be awesome.

XxXxX

_End of chapter! Anyway, Scorpius, Sebastian, Roy and Roxanne would be the sort of main people in Slytherin in the story. Imagine Scorpius as Tom Felton, imagine Sebastian as anybody handsome and cool. Imagine Roy and Roxanne as a pretty boy that you know, a boy that look like a girl, e.g. Justin Bieber / any Korean singer / whatever I'm sure you can think of something :) _

_Please review! :D_


	3. First Lessons

_Hey guys! Check my previous chapter again! I've updated the sorting hat song :D (since 28__th__ April 2011) Yes so if you want you can read it haha._

Lessons

Finding his way to classes were harder than he thought, as Scorpius clambered around the school, finding his way to Transfiguration class with Sebastian and Roy. It's the first day of school, and Scorpius was looking really forward to Transfiguration classes. The times at home were so boring Scorpius had already started reading up on the books, and Transfiguration by far sounds the most interesting among the other subjects. Changing and alternating the property of a material, or conjuring something out of thin air seemed really cool.

"I can't wait for lessons." Scorpius voiced his thoughts out loud.

Sebastian stared at him with shock as he almost dropped his books. "You can't what?" He exclaimed. "I swear, I'm just going to sleep through the whole day. I hate school." He said, scowling.

"But Transfiguration seems cool." Scorpius said, slightly disappointed.

"Nah, they say it won't be cool until you reached the fourth year. In the first year everything we learn is going to be boring." Roy said, causing Sebastian to go 'I'm-so-going-to-sleep-in-class'.

"It's a foundation for all the cool stuff we'll be learning, so it's still important." Scorpius said, only to earn a snort from Sebastian.

After quite a long time, they had finally found their class. Professor Transtatius, a petite, stout woman with overly big glasses, stood in the class. "Come in quick, class, and settle down."

They had Transfiguration classes with the Hufflepuffs. The rest of the Hufflepuffs had arrived class early, while Scorpius and the rest of the Slytherins scrambled into the class. Roxanne had saved seats for the three of them, and they sat hurriedly down.

"How's your room?" They heard Roy whisper.

"It sucks." Roxanne said, in a rather loud voice.

"Oh, don't fret." Sebastian comforted. "Come and crash our room any night, we're cool with that."

The first lesson of transfiguration was turning a matchstick into a needle. They took down complicated notes about the properties of a certain material, and the precautions there are to transfigure them into something else. It was a hell load of things to copy, and Sebastian and Roy gave up almost immediately.

"I can't stand all these writings…" Sebastian complained as he massaged his hands. "Let's do something else! Let's play hangman!" He said to Roy and Scorpius. Roy seemed to agree almost immediately, while Scorpius ignored them.

"You guys are pathetic." Scorpius scowled at them while writing at the same time. "Look, I can even write down while talking to you."

"Pttff, that's not exactly special." Sebastian snorted, as he took his quill and started doodling on Scorpius' notes. "I can write and talk at the same time too: _Scorpius is annoyingly hardworking and he's copying stupid transfiguration notes – _"

"Hey!" Scorpius swiped off Sebastian's hands, and reached out for Sebastian's half-scribbled notes and wrote too. "_Sebastian is a pig that just wants to sleep and do nothing all day._" He drew a pig with hair dyed with streaks of red as an extra side effect, while the three of them muffled their laughter at the pig's uncanny resemblance to Sebastian.

Roy reached forward and joined in, as he drew on Scorpius' notes. "_Scorpius stays up all night studying and still bothers listening in class like a prat._"

"These are not in the textbooks, okay!" He defended himself, earning laughs from the two of them. He regretted telling them about him studying all through summer last night; now they just could not help laughing at the fact that he was so hardworking when he looked completely the opposite. "And this might come out in the exams."

"Whoa, exams!" Sebastian said mockingly, nudging Roy. "Hey Roy, when is our next exams? Really soon?"

"Yeah, really soon, like in five months time!" Roy answered as they burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Scorpius said, though he couldn't help smiling to himself too. "It's good to think ahead."

Roxanne perched in too, trying to find out what was happening. "What's this?" She asked eagerly, peering at the doodles.

"Scorpius spent the whole summer studying, and now he knows everything in the syllables by heart. And yet he still stubbornly wants to listen in class, that's dumb, isn't it?" Roy explained to Roxanne.

Roxanne's eyes lit up, as if seeing Scorpius in a new light. "Whoa, Scorpius, never knew you were the hardworking type. That's cool, promise to help us during exams, yeah!"

"No problem, just get your hands away from my notes and I'm fine with everything." Scorpius said, as Roy was halfway drawing a look-alike Scorpius with spectacles and everything on his paper.

"What's this ruckus?"

Professor Transtatius stood in front of the four of them, peering down at them sternly through her glasses.

"Nothing, Professor." Scorpius answered immediately, as their row became silent suddenly.

Professor Transtatius raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Well then, Mr. Malfoy, would you mind answering this question for us?" Professor Transtatius said, pointing to the whiteboard, still glaring at Scorpius.

Scorpius stood up, and everyone in the class was staring at him, except, of course the three idiots next to him who just kept their heads down fervently. "Erm, the matchstick is made of wood and the needle is made of metal, so in order to change the matchstick, the molecules in the matchstick will be needed to be rearranged, first to match the pointy shape, then to match the colours using the basic physical transfiguration spell. To touch up on the other chemical properties, the more complicated inner transfiguration spell is needed to tough up then matchstick to become as sturdy and un-flammable as a needle. The basic physical transfiguration spell is a simple spell that requires no incantations at all. Just a bit of concentration, and – "

"Yes, yes. That's enough, Mr. Malfoy, I will be teaching basic transfiguration spell, very good." Professor Transtatius said, slightly taken aback at Scorpius' well-rehearsed answer, and seeming to be changing her mind about punishing the group of them for not listening in class. "Very well, ten points to Slytherin. Alright, let's continue on with lessons…"

Scorpius sat down, while the rest of the class was still staring at him admiringly. "Whoa, Scor, that was awesome." Sebastian said. "Next time the teacher called us, just mutter us the answer yeah."

"Yeah, that'd be great, this way I can talk all I want and the teacher can never have anything against me." Roy added.

"No problem, but same old request: keep your hands away from my notes and I'm fine with everything." Scorpius said, rolling his eyes at his friends' sudden appreciation for his knowledge.

Sebastian moved away from Scorpius' notes as if it was electrified, and proceeded to draw on Roy's paper. "Come on, Roy, guess, a twelve letter word on an object in this class!"

At the end of the class, only Scorpius' matchstick was able to perfectly transfigurate into a needle ("I've done this before last summer, remember?" He told the other three awestruck seatmates.) Professor Transtatius gave Scorpius a smile, and added ten more points to Slytherin. Scorpius felt as though Professor Transtatius had pulled him out of the blacklist and made him a favourite student.

"Wow, Scorpius, it's our first lesson, and you've already helped Slytherin earn twenty points!" Minos Nissi commented, smiling coyly at Scorpius.

"Yeah, you're really cool and smart, Scorpius!" Leto Il exclaimed.

"I never knew!" Peter Parkinson added shamelessly.

Scorpius just shrugged it off, and the whole class walked together to the next class; Potions.

"Professor Slughorn is the head of Slytherin, so would he favour us?" Roy asked.

"Don't think so. Father said that Slughorn is an annoying dumbass teacher that favours whoever who's disgustingly clever or famous, so he would favour all sorts of people, including Muggle-born." Scorpius said.

Sebastian snorted. "Disgustingly clever? Isn't that precisely you, Scorpius?"

"I'm not disgusting clever, I'm perfectly clever." Scorpius said as they walked towards the dungeon. The place was filled with vapour coming out from three cauldrons in the front of the class. Potions lesson would be held together with the Gryffindors, and Scorpius spotted Albus and Rose sitting together in the table in front. "And I don't mind being favoured in Potions lesson." He said, pointing to the two Gryffindors with his head.

Sebastian caught sight of Albus and Rose, and smirked. "It's good to be disgusting sometimes, right?"

Scorpius, Sebastian, Roy and Roxanne found a table right at the back, and sat together.

Professor Slughorn walked into the class happily. "New students!" He cried, beaming at everyone. "I hope everyone is reading to learn Potions, which is one of the best subjects in Hogwarts!" He took out a list and started reading out names. "Aah, I seem to know most of you, times moved on so fast, my old students' children are also my students now!"

He read out the names of everybody, but stopped when he read 'Potter, Albus'. He smiled at Albus. "Another Potter, eh? Your brother had given me quite some trouble last year, but nevertheless doing well in Potions." His gaze at Albus seemed to get dreamier as he spoke. "You look a lot like your father, you really do… Hope your Potions skills are as good as your father's…"

Albus blinked uncomfortably, as if not used to the kind of attention he was given.

"Your father was a great man, Albus…yes, Albus…what a nostalgic name…" Professor Slughorn muttered to himself. The whole class was staring at Albus, as Professor Slughorn's gaze remain fixed at him too.

After a long, awkward while, Professor Slughorn turned his gaze on Rose, who was next to Albus, looking equally uncomfortable and dumbfounded. "Ah, you must be Hermione Granger's daughter. You look like your mother a lot. I hope you have inherited your mom's smart genes. Top in class, your mom was." He said kindly. "What's your name?"

"R…Rose Weasley." Rose answered.

Professor Slughorn nodded knowingly. He finished the rest of the list in a hurry and rather uncaringly, and started the class. By then, every Slytherin had already started muttering to each other unhappily about Slughorn's treatment towards Albus and Rose.

"You're right, Slughorn _is_ an annoying dumbass teacher." Sebastian whispered irritably. "What's up with him, treating Albus and Rose as if they were special?"

"It's because of their parents." Scorpius added scornfully, rolling his eyes.

"It's extremely annoying." Roxanne commented, and the other three of them nodded their heads fervently.

Professor Slughorn did not seem to notice the disdainful outburst from the Slytherin table as he walked towards the four cauldrons in the front. "Alright, let's start. First of, who knows what this is?" He pointed at the first cauldron.

Rose shot her hands up high in the air almost immediately. "It's the Draught of Living Death. It's made by adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." She said.

"Excellent!" Professor Slughorn complimented. "Ten points to Gryffindor! I was right in saying that you have inherited your mom's smart genes." Rose beamed radiantly.

The entire Slytherin side was glaring at Rose. "Look at her, shooting her hands up so desperately. I bet she's trying to become that Slughorn's favourite student." Roxanne sneered.

"And look at the way she smiles." Roy added, mimicking a coy and bimbo smile. "It's freaking revolting."

Professor Slughorn had moved on to the second cauldron. "Alright, who can – " Rose's hands shot up before he could finish the sentence.

"It's a boil stew. It's a simple potion that can cure boils." She said. Sebastian was pretending to throw up on his table when she said that, as the other three stifled their sniggers.

"That's right! Take another ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn said. "And we will be making this in today's Potions lesson. These two Potions are Potions we have to learn by the end of this week, with all the properties and steps learnt. I made this so that you can have a sense of what Potion you would have to make by end of this week, and you would have a reference to a model potion when you are working with your own potion."

He walked to the last cauldron. "This last potion is an extra potion I brewed. It is just out of interest, you know, for you to look at. You won't be learning this until the seventh year, though. Any of you know what this is?" He asked. This time Rose did not raise her hand. The potion had a mother-of-pearl sheen, and the steam was rising in spirals. It smelled a lot like the fresh smell of the paper of old, yellow books.

"Anyone knows the answer?" Professor Slughorn asked again, peering at Rose expectedly. Rose looked dejected as she frowned hard, trying to remember the name of the potion.

"Aha, smarty-pants Rose doesn't know the answer anymore." Roy said. "Do you know, Scorpius?"

"Yeah, it's Amortentia." Scorpius said easily. He read it in some weird book he took out by chance in the library.

With this, Sebastian shot up his hand immediately, exactly the way Rose did. "Malfoy knows the answer, sir!" He exclaimed. Scorpius almost choked in his saliva in shock. What was Sebastian trying to do, damn it?

Professor Slughorn looked slightly disappointed that Rose did not know the answer, and turned reluctantly to Scorpius. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy? You know the answer?"

"It's Amortentia." Scorpius repeated, cursing Sebastian silently. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world."

Professor Slughorn smiled. "That's exactly right! Another smart fellow, aren't you? May I ask for your name?"

Scorpius stopped himself from rolling his eyes again. A few moments ago Slughorn was just reading the class list, and he had forgotten everyone's name already, except for Albus' and Rose's name. That is just stupid. "Scorpius Malfoy, sir."

"Malfoy, huh. I taught your father before." He commented. Scorpius had a feeling he had no memories whatsoever on his father, since Slughorn stopped there. "Take ten points for Slytherin."

Sebastian whistled. "It's good to have a smarty-pants in our house too!" He said, earning an annoyed nudge in the elbow from Scorpius.

Potions, though, was the only subject Scorpius did not try out during his free time, since he thought concocting potions at home was just far too dangerous. So the making of the potion required far more attention for Scorpius than transfiguration needed. Roy, Sebastian and Roxanne, however, were throwing ingredients randomly into each other's cauldron, causing their table to have a sudden meltdown in the middle of lesson.

When Scorpius took out his wand and muttered an incantation to clear up the mess his friends had made, Professor Slughorn spotted it and gave Slytherin another ten points for Scorpius' 'ingenuity and flexibility'.

"Sigh, Scorpius, you are just awesome." Roy said, shaking his head in awe. "Ten thousand times better than that disgusting Weasley."

"Hurray for Malfoy!" Sebastian started up a cheer, as the rest of the Slytherins gathered around him and cheered as well.

"Malfoy rocks Weazy Weasley and Potty Potterhead off this school!" They said loudly. Some Gryffindors were staring daggers at them.

"Knock it off, Sebastian." Rose said.

"Oooh, smarty-pants Rosie picking a fight?" Sebastian taunted. "Let's see who is smarter then, Weasley or Malfoy!"

Rose's face had gone really red, nearly as red as her hair. "Shut up, Sebastian. I'm sure I'm definitely smarter than you are."

"Well, at least we don't show off like a desperate teacher's pet." Roxanne added.

Rose flushed, while Albus and a gang of Gryffindors came to her aid. "Knock it off, you guys. Come on, Rose, ignore them, let's get on to our next class."

They laughed while they leave. "_Come on, Rose, ignore them, let's get on to our next class._" Scorpius mimicked. The Slytherin gang roared in laughter as they walked towards their next class.

XxXxX

_End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Though sorry but I will be making up quite a few people in this story. I will, of course, be focusing on the Potters and Weasleys soon too :) Don't fret._

_Please review!_


	4. The New Caretaker

The caretaker

"Fuck this!" Sebastian cursed, throwing a square, metal-plate like thing on his bed angrily.

Scorpius tore his eyes away from his book. "What happened?"

"I can't freaking use my Ipad!" He said. "I've been spending my past hour trying to get it work!"

Scorpius examined the 'Ipad' thing. "Oh, so that's what you have been doing the past one hour." It was a Thursday night, and the three of them were lying on their beds doing their own thing, waiting for Roxanne to sneak in, as she promised. Roy was copying Scorpius' charms homework, while Scorpius was reading the book he had borrowed from the library.

Scorpius climbed down from his bed and took the 'Ipad'. "This…Ipad thing…is it an electronic device or something?"

"Yeah." Sebastian said, still fuming.

"What's an electic device?" Roy asked.

"It's a Muggle technology." Scorpius explained. "I read somewhere that Hogwarts is filled with so much magical forces that electricity or any Muggle device that doesn't make use of magic cannot work."

"What?" Sebastian exclaimed. "How can this be? I especially went down and bought this latest Ipad version 2 and downloaded lots of game applications so I could play with you guys, and you're telling me that it wouldn't work?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Erm…pretty much…"

"Argh, this is stupid!" Sebastian said, falling to his bed in depression. "Do you mean to say that _all_ my stuff I brought over from my house, Ipad, Ipod, laptop, video games, they are all not going to work?"

Scorpius blinked. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I assume, yes."

"Argh!" Sebastian cried irritably. The room became tensed up suddenly, due to Sebastian's mood. Scorpius tried to think of something to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Well…" Scorpius scratched his head. "The magical field can be expelled, I think. Tomorrow is Friday, and our afternoons are off during Friday. Why don't we visit the library in the afternoon? I'll check out on any spell that could expel this magical field, and get your devices working."

Sebastian sat up. "Really, Scor? You'll do that for me?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Since I have nothing to do anyway. Unless we are given an unreasonable amount of homework I don't mind going to the library to help you."

"Yes! I love you Scorpius!" Sebastian cheered happily, as he hugged Scorpius.

Roxanne walked in just then (with the male's clothes on; she's pretending to be Roy), and she eyed the two of them suspiciously. "What's up with you two?" She asked.

"Sebastian's being gross…" Scorpius said, pushing Sebastian away.

"It's called **Bromance**!" Roy laughed.

"Scorpius agreed to help me make my Ipad work." Sebastian said, showing Roxanne his Ipad.

"Woooh, what's this?" Roxanne asked, intrigued. Roy abandoned his homework as he crowded around Roxanne as well.

"This is the latest version of Ipad, the Ipad 2! It's really cool and fun, I'll show you guys tomorrow once Scorpius fixed the magical field thing." Sebastian said merrily. "Hey, for now, let's play Monopoly!" He said, taking out a board.

"Wow, you really brought a lot of Muggle stuff, did you?" Roy commented.

Sebastian taught the three of them the rules of the game, and Scorpius insisted they include some simple spells that they learn to make it more Wizard-like. They ended up shooting random spells at each other, and they played till one o'clock in the morning again. Roxanne was too tired to sneak out back to her room, so she slept on the extra bed in the room.

XxXxX

Scorpius scanned through all the books he had taken. It has been an hour already, and he still had not found anything about removing the strong magical forces in their room. Sebastian was no help at all; he fall asleep almost immediately. This is stupid, it's all for Sebastian, so why is he sleeping? Scorpius thought unhappily, as he continued reading.

But it's alright, Scorpius had an unusual love for reading books anyway, there's no harm in reading more. He just hoped that the spell would not be too hard for him to perform.

Just then, Rose appeared from behind a bookshelf. She looked as shocked as Scorpius was, as she blurted out. "What are you doing here?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Reading. Obviously."

Rose scowled. "You don't look like a hardworking type to me."

Scorpius had enough of being accused as hardworking. He just liked reading and learning, what's wrong with that? "Go away if you are done." He said, annoyed, as he went back to his book.

Rose's eyes opened wide with hurt. "Fine." She said spitefully, as she left the library immediately. Scorpius thought she was carrying a '_All about Amortentia_' book. He chuckled a bit to himself as he carried on reading.

"Hey, Sebastian, wake up, I've found something." He said, after another one hour. "The repulsion spell, it's supposed to repel all magical, whatever forces there are. It's meant to facilitate healing, when a person is burnt from a dragon's flame, a clean and clear environment is needed for him to heal easily, so a repulsion spell is used on the surrounding, so that…"

"Wait…just wait…" Sebastian said, wiping his half-closed eyes. "You're giving me too much information…"

Scorpius waited for a while, and continued immediately when Sebastian opened his eyes fully again. "But this spell look really hard, but I think I can pull it off. It's just charming a certain area to repel the forces, but the spell gets harder as the forces get stronger and the area gets bigger. So I think I can only do the area around your bed, or maybe bigger, if I try really hard. Anyway, let's just go back to our room so I could try out a bit."

Sebastian blinked in confusion. "Erm…okay…" He said, and it was apparent nothing Scorpius said had got into his head. Oh well, Scorpius did not really care. This repulsion spell seemed really interesting, and he couldn't wait to try it out.

As they walked out of the library, Jason Goyle and Peter Parkinson stopped them. "Scor! Sebastian!" They said excitedly. (Scorpius hated it when the two of them pretended that they are close to him by calling him 'Scor' all the time.) "Guess what we saw a moment ago!" They were panting and flushed red with energy.

"What is it?" Scorpius said, bored.

"We were supposed to have detention from Mr. Coactus, because we were running around in the corridors." Jason said in between breaths.

"And then we sneaked off!" Peter continued.

"Because we couldn't care less about a stupid reserved caretaker."

"We sneaked off when he was busy with other stuff, like he was chasing some other people in the corridor away –"

"– He's really irritating, he catches you randomly, for no reason at all –"

"So? What's you point?" Scorpius asked, annoyed.

"Before we snuck off, guess what we saw! Guess! Guess! Guess!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at their stupidity and immaturity. Sebastian sighed before asking. "What?"

"**A dragon!**" They exclaimed.

"Whoa, really?" Sebastian perked up, interested. Scorpius just shook his head. Jason and Peter always make things up, either that or make a stupidly huge fuss over something very minor, which always make Scorpius feel really old next to them. Sebastian had just fallen into his never-ending doom of unintelligent description by showing some kind of interest towards what they were saying.

"Yeah!" They started animatedly. "Not really though, we're not really sure –" There, Scorpius knew it. They must have made everything up. "– but we were snooping around his place and checking out his stuff, and we saw a letter, or an order form, about getting a dragon. Then we got excited, and we searched around more, and we saw this picture of a _biiig_ dragon that's really big and cool! And then we hear him coming back, and we started to run for it, and while running for it, we thought we caught a glimpse of what it seems like the dragon in the picture! Like really, in real life, a dragon! And then we were scared, because, you know, dragons burn and stuff, so we ran away really fast and all."

Scorpius took a deep breath to stop himself from slapping these two idiots that were sprouting garbage. Sebastian blinked in disappointment and confusion, and said. "Okay…" He seemed to finally get the fact that Jason and Peter are morons.

Just then, Mortis Coactus came stomping towards them. Mortis Coactus was a tall, beefy man with face slightly disfigured from burns. He looked rather frightening, glaring at everyone as he walked. "There you are, you two rule breakers! Running away from my detention, huh?" Jason and Peter hurriedly tried to get away, but were captured almost immediately, with Mr. Coactus grabbing their robes from their neck, almost lifting them off the ground.

"You two!" He barked at Scorpius and Sebastian. "Why are you two helping the two rule breakers to run away from detention?"

"We didn't – " Scorpius tried to say, but was cut off by Coactus.

"Enough excuses, I want you to follow me to detention now!" He ordered, kicking them to the direction of his room.

"But we really didn't do anything, we were just coming out from the library…" Sebastian defended.

"Oh, really smart, first years visiting library right at the start of the school. You don't try to fool me, I may be new but I'm not an idiot!"

It was so unfair that Scorpius and Sebastian just remained in their grounds and refused to move. "We're not going anywhere, we didn't do anything wrong!"

Coactus was fuming mad now, as he let go of Jason and Peter, freeing his hands to grab Scorpius and Sebastian instead. "I'll report you to the headmaster, you insolent brats, and I'll make sure she takes a hundred house points away from your slimy Slytherin house!" Jason and Peter took this chance and ran away cowardly.

"Mr. Coactus?" Rose, Albus and James Potter walked by just then. They sniggered a bit to themselves after seeing the pathetic state of Scorpius and Sebastian, which made them angrier; this caretaker was really horrible, grabbing them like that and embarrassing them when they did not even do anything!

"Oh, hi there, Rose, Albus and James." Coactus said, his livid face immediately gave way to a cheerful expression which Scorpius was not used to.

"Going to detention, Malfoy? What have you done wrong?" Rose sneered.

Fire lit up in his heart, and Scorpius could feel his throat burning with a sensation to shout ten thousand vulgar words at that smug face of Rose.

Sebastian cursed. "Argh, fuck this, we didn't even _do_ anything. We were just coming out from the library, and we just met Jason and Peter by chance. Seriously, we didn't help them escape detention, we are not dumbass idiots that has nothing better to do, why do we want to help random people get out of detention? As if we care! Argh!" Sebastian said heatedly.

"Don't try and fool me, you rude boy! First years don't go to the library at the start of the year!" Coactus shouted back.

Rose said suddenly. "No, Mr. Coactus, I saw them in the library one hour ago. They were really in the library." She explained.

Coactus blinked, flabbergasted. "Oh. Really?"

"Yeah." Rose said. She glared down at Scorpius and Sebastian. "And I don't think they're that nice to help their friends like this anyway." She added condescendingly.

Coactus thought for a while, before letting them go. "Alright, I'll let you two brats go. The next time I see you, you'd better behave. And thank Ms. Weasley here for helping you today!" He demanded. He turned to smile at Rose, Albus and James before departing.

"This is fucking stupid, ruins my whole day…" Sebastian muttered as he glared at Coactus' leaving body.

"Thanks." Scorpius mumbled to Rose simply, as the two of them scrambled away hurriedly.

"Hey!" James called them back. "Is that the way to thank my cousin?" He said.

"It's alright, really." Rose said, as she and Albus continued to laugh. "Seeing them in that state was enough of a thank-you." The three of them turned around and walked away, and they could still hear their muffled laughter from afar.

"What's with them, _Potter_ and _Weasley_, both being favoured…disgusting…" Sebastian said, with a quivering livid voice.

Scorpius was too angry to say anything. Albus and Rose were more noticed in class, that's alright with him, he don't really care. But the fact that every single teacher favours them, every single teacher treated them really nicely and wonderfully was maddening. What's with all the light, private conversation they always hold in the middle of the class, leaving everyone else in the class alone, what's with all the smiles and greater leniency they showed towards the two of them, they were all driving Scorpius crazy. James was not much better; he must also have been given the same treatment, being a _Potter_. The Potters and Weasleys were really popular in school because of all the wrong reason. Just because of their parents. Because of that fucking Harry Potter.

They became so popular, they became the teacher's favourites, they were given special privileges, it was all because of their parents, not because of themselves. _That's_ utterly stupid and unfair. And now, even the caretaker liked them. The caretaker and them seemed to be good friends, even!

Scorpius took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"Alright, Sebastian, let's get your Ipad working." He said, and that cheered up Sebastian a lot.

XxXxX

_Hi! I have planned out this really big storyline, but it will only take place a few chapters later. I still hope you enjoy whatever I'm writing here…_

_Also, today is the day when Ipad 2 gets released into Singapore! :DD That's why I post it today :)_

_Hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


	5. What are Death Eaters?

Death Eaters

"What did you gather everyone here for?" Scorpius asked exasperatedly, as he stared at the three of them. Sebastian had especially called up Roy and Roxanne from wherever they were to come back to the room and watch Scorpius perform the repulsion spell.

"To watch our smarty-pants Malfoy do magic tricks, of course!" Sebastian said, clapping his hands. The other two joined in spastically.

Scorpius shook his head, and took out his wand. He read the library book over again, just to make sure, and raised his wand. "_Diminuendo forcio!_" He commanded. He could see a small blob of bubble-like thing forming in front of him.

"_Expando no Diminuendo forcio lace!_" He said again. The bubble expanded, but it popped after expanding about fifty centimetres square area.

"It failed." He said simply, wiping off the sweat. Performing this spell was harder than he thought, and it requires a lot of both physical and mental concentration.

"It's alright! It's your first try, it's really good for a first try." Roy said encouragingly.

Roxanne picked up the book and read it. "Yeah, it says here, it is an advanced spell…you need to be at least year five to be able to do this spell, and they don't even teach it in school because it's supposed to be really difficult, some people don't even know how to do it even in adult age!" She looked up from the book admiringly. "Wow, doing that well in your first try, this just means you're a prodigy, Scorpius! Really!"

Scorpius shrugged. "As I said, I learn spells and stuff ever since I was six, and I can do up to the third year's spells and all. I'm just really free and interested, that's all."

"No, really, Scorpius, learning spells like this since you were young is not what everybody can do." Roy added. "You must be like some sort of a genius."

"Smart genius." Sebastian agreed too. "You said the sorting hat wanted to put you in Ravenclaw at first, right? You must have been ultra smart, that's why."

Scorpius could feel himself blushing slightly. "Hey, come on, let me finish this, alright? You guys go back to doing your work, I'll just work on this spell. I'll call you when I'm done." He said, embarrassed.

"Alright, Scor, as you say." The three of them went to their table and started doing work. Or tried to start on their work; they never seemed to be able to settle down and do schoolwork.

After two hours, and it was finally night time, nine o'clock, Scorpius could finally make the repulsion bubble expand to half of the room, which would be big enough for the Ipad to work.

"Wow Scor, good job!" Roy commented, feeling the pressure around his body lessen, and feeling a lot lighter.

"I can breathe easier!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "It's not that big a difference, you can't normally feel anything. But you can't do wand work here very easily though. You'll going to be spending much more effort in doing spells now."

"Not like I want to." Sebastian laughed, as he took out his Ipad. The screen of the Ipad lit up almost immediately, causing Sebastian to squeal in joy like a little kid receiving ice-cream. "**My Ipad is finally working!**" He said, jumping in joy and tapping the Ipad crazily.

"I want to see what it does!" Roxanne said, peering at the screen.

"I'll show you." Sebastian grinned. "Hey, all of you, gather around here, let's play this multiplayer game together!"

The four of them squeezed into Sebastian's bed and huddle together around the Muggle Ipad. The game was really fun and addictive, and Scorpius' admiration for Muggle technology had risen up once again. This is like making virtual things pop up and move around, almost like playing with a photograph of a world that moves sensitively to your every touch.

Sebastian tapped on a single player game, and passed the Ipad to Scorpius. "I'll let you be the first to try out this new game I bought, since you're the one that helped me fix this thing."

"Gee, thanks." Scorpius said, as he started playing while the other three watched intensely. He was halfway breaking another new record for himself when the door of their dormitory slammed open.

Professor McGonagall, and some other Professors, including Slughorn, Longbottom, Flitwick and Transtatius were standing at the door, staring at them with worry, anxiety and anger mixed together. "We sensed a repulsion spell in this area." Professor McGonagall said, looking around. "Nobody broke into your room, right?"

The four of them shook their heads, and tried to hide the Ipad behind their backs.

Professor McGonagall glared at them. "So, you people did the repulsion spell so that you could play with your Muggle devices." She said. Nothing could escape her eyes, so the four of them nodded their heads and took out the Ipad from hiding. Scorpius flicked his wand to burst the repulsion bubble, and the Ipad screen turned blank immediately.

Professor McGonagall shut her eyes, breathed in deep, before opening them to glower at the four of them. "The magical force around this school is not to be tampered with, because it has a purpose. It is to stop thieves, burglars, whatever, from entering our school easily. It also stops Muggle devices from being used so that there is lesser chance that Muggles out there would know about this Wizarding School."

"But, Professor, I really want to use –" Sebastian started, but was silenced by McGonagall's glare.

"Nobody would need to use Muggle devices while you are here, since there is no need for them. I would not want to see any more repulsion spells, because our whole school was really worried and there was quite a lot of commotion and work to be done to find out the whereabouts of this repulsion bubble, as we had thought it was a criminal." McGonagall's face softened. "You do know that there is a wanted Death Eater on the loose, don't you?"

"Yes." Scorpius, Roy and Roxanne mumbled, while Sebastian gave an "A Death-what?"

"Explain to Mr. Scottson about the Death Eaters after this, Mr. Rhea and Mr. Malfoy. And Ms. Rhea, I would like you to go back to your own room; the next time I see you in this room again, I'm not going to let you off easily. Twenty points from Slytherin." All the professors started to disperse, and Roxanne was pulled away unhappily by Professor Slughorn.

Professor McGonagall was the last to leave. "Before I leave, I would like to ask, who was the one that cast the repulsion spell?"

Scorpius gulped before answering. "It was me, Professor."

Professor McGonagall looked at Scorpius sharply. Damn it, he was sure he was going to be reprimanded… Scorpius looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his robes.

"Well done." Professor McGonagall said, surprising Scorpius. "I had never seen a student managed to pull it off as well as you did." She gave Scorpius a rare smile before leaving.

"See, told you that you're a genius." Roy said, after Professor McGonagall left. "Even McGonagall said so!"

"But this time, even your intelligence cannot help me…" Sebastian said, slumping to his bed next to his blank Ipad. "I'm banned to use my Ipad now…"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I can pull it off." Scorpius said. "I read in many difference Defence Against Dark Arts books that camouflaging spells and forces is possible. I'll go check it out in the library tomorrow again." The camouflaging spells were really popular about twenty years ago, due to the Voldemort crisis, and almost everybody had to learn them. There was no need for the spells anymore now, but it's still useful once in a while.

"So, what are Death Eaters?" Sebastian asked. "Sounds really cool."

"Oh." Scorpius and Roy looked at each other. "Well, about thirty years ago or so, there was this really bad guy called Voldemort, and erm…his followers are called Death Eaters."

"Really cool name." Sebastian said.

"Yup, have to agree with that." Roy smiled.

Scorpius did not smile. "My father was a Death Eater." He had seen his father's Dark Mark before. It was not a pleasant sight, and knowing that your own father had done stuff that people regard as evil was not very nice either. "But practically the entire Slytherin was Death Eaters."

"Whoa, Slytherins were evil or something?" Sebastian asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "Pretty much. We have a rather bad reputation."

Sebastian laughed. "I don't really care. Death Eaters sound cool anyway."

Scorpius frowned. "It's not cool." He said darkly. "Voldemort and his gang killed lots of innocent lived. They killed many Muggle-borns, almost like a massacre, and claimed the pure-bloods as the best. I… My family was pure-blood. And my father and grandfather served under him and killed along too…"

Roy and Sebastian looked at Scorpius uncomfortably.

Roy laughed a bit, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Oh, come on, at least you're not evil. I mean, maybe your father made a mistake…"

"He probably joined that Voldemort guy because he has to, you know. Like if he didn't join he might die a horrible death." Sebastian comforted. "The Muggle world also has something like that too during World War II. Voldemort is like a Wizard Hitler. Hitler also gets his men to massacre the Jews. The Jews were incinerated, I heard, a really cruel death. Officers under him just have to follow his command, or else they would be incinerated too, you know, and humans are scared of death, it's quite natural. So I think it's not your father's fault completely. He might be a coward to succumb to that Voldemort guy so easily, but it's human nature to want to live on."

Scorpius nodded. "I know. I know it all the time." He smiled in assurance. "I just didn't like the idea, that's all. I don't like war."

"Nobody likes war." Roy said. "My parents were not Death Eaters, but they were Slytherins and pure-blooded, so they were spared. But times were still hard."

Sebastian sighed. "Maybe that's why they're so strict about this repulsion thing. They want to prevent such things from happening again, since a Death Eater escaped, right?"

"Yeah, but the Death Eater didn't even do anything, and it has been around two years already. It's stupid to think that he's a threat."

"No worries, Sebastian, I will get it done for you." Scorpius said, sitting up. "I'll go library again tomorrow. I really want to play that thing again."

"It's fun, right?" Sebastian said cheerfully. "I can't wait to play it again. Thanks again, Scor! Once again, it's good to have a smarty-pants as a friend!"

"Shut up."

XxXxX

_Hi guys! This chapter is not very interesting :P it's just added in for fun since…I erm…want an Ipad, but of course, I'm unable to get one. Since I'm poor D:_

_Okay anyway look forward to the next chapter!_

_Review!_


	6. The Prank

The Prank

Roxanne was in a very bad mood throughout the whole day. She did not seem to like her own room very much, and being stuck in her room last night forcefully did not make her Friday night as good as she wanted. "Damn that McGonagall, what's wrong with me staying in your room? Your room is ten thousand times better…" She mumbled unhappily.

They were eating breakfast and owl mails were swooping around them. Roxanne had been sitting at the table very early in the morning, as if escaping from her room as much as possible.

"What's wrong with your room?" Sebastian asked. "Who are you rooming with?"

"Minos and her gang." Roxanne said. It had only been less than a week into school, and the Slytherin gangs had carved themselves out as clear as crystal. The Minos gang included Minos, Prometis, Prattie and Cronis. Scorpius, Sebastian, Roy and Roxanne were also considered a gang, but they had no idea what outside people named them ("I think I heard someone called us the Malfoy gang." Sebastian told him.) There was also the Foreign gang – a clique of foreign students from all over the world, including Labina (Latin), Leto (China), Silver (America) and Capova (France). Jason, Peter, Marcus and Icarius were another gang (to which Scorpius named the moronic gang, due to Jason and Peter), but Marcus and Icarius seemed to do all the talking, Jason and Peter just laughed stupidly next to them.

The Minos gang and the moronic gang seemed to be the least pleasant group of people among the Slytherins, but Scorpius had nothing against them actually (they were all from Slytherin anyway). "What's wrong with Minos? She seemed nice." Scorpius said.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "They spend their time _painting toenails_." She said, looking as though that was the most horrible activity one could ever think of. "Looking into the mirror and tying their hair, discussing about hot boys…"

"Isn't that what girls normally do?" Sebastian asked.

Roxanne snorted. "If that's what girls do normally then I'm not a girl. Staying up late casting random spells at each other, playing board games and whatever games are so much more meaningful." She smiled.

"I'm so sorry about you being banned from coming over." Scorpius said. "It's all my fault. I didn't know that they would find it so serious."

"It's okay! I swear I'm just going to sneak into your room again. Someday." Roxanne said, with a lot less confident about it.

"So who are the hot boys discussed?" Sebastian asked, interested.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "I didn't bother joining in the discussion, but they did try and ask me for you three's information." With that, Sebastian whistled.

"You should really try out more girl stuff, you know." Roy said. "You're becoming more like a guy each day."

"_You're_ becoming more like a girl each day, Roy." Roxanne rebutted back. "I heard you take knitting lessons from Mom."

Roy turned red in the face. "I was just trying to keep Mom company! You just ran off everyday…"

"You're just a mommy's boy that cooks for his dear mommy." Roxanne crooned.

"Now, Roxanne." Sebastian said with a serious face. "There is nothing wrong with a boy that knows how to cook. Though knitting _is_ a bit…" His serious face cracked up as he started laughing. "I'm real sorry, Roy." He apologised, after seeing the flushed, angry face of Roy. "Knitting is useful, really useful…"

"I hope you come over someday, Roxanne, because I'm going to the library to check out the camouflaging spells to get the Ipad working without being spotted." Scorpius said. "It'd be weird not to have you around to play with it too."

Roxanne groaned. "Damn that McGonagall…"

"Hey, Scor, let me copy your History homework, have you done it?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I did it last night." Scorpius said.

"Last night? Why didn't I see you? Why didn't I see you do any homework before, actually?" Sebastian frowned.

"Uh… because I've always been doing it when you are all sleeping?" Scorpius said.

"You are one crazy person." Sebastian commented in disbelief. "I know you are smart and hardworking, but this is just…"

Scorpius shrugged and gave him his History homework. "Take this and copy all you want. I'll go to the library first. I won't take long." After he said that, he practically ran to the library.

When Scorpius stepped into the library, Rose was there again. "You again." He said. Rose ignored him. Instead, she was putting her book back into the shelves, the _All about Amortentia _book. Scorpius smirked.

"So, get to know more about Amortentia now?" He sneered.

Rose sniffed. "I'm not going to lose to you." She said stiffly, before grabbing another book and went away to read it. Not losing? Scorpius laughed a bit to himself, before searching for his own book. He never knew Rose was the competitive type.

He was more familiar with the school library now, and browsed through the catalogue easier than before. The camouflaging spells were also more available than the repulsion spells, but Scorpius had to be careful. He had to choose the one least likely to be spotted by the teachers, as he could not afford to be caught again. The high level spells that took the longest time to find out were probably the safest spells to use.

It took one full hour, but Scorpius managed to find a list of possible spells to use, and ran out of the library excitedly.

"_Mirror image_." He said to the empty wall in front of him. The wall opened, and the whole crowd of people in front of him frightened him.

"Scorpius, you're back!" Sebastian said in relieve.

"Why are you gathered here?" Scorpius asked.

"We want to proclaim our hatred towards the Potter boy and the Weasley girl." Marcus Shone said, as the rest of the Slytherin first years cheered in agreement. "And we are devising a plan to punish the both of them."

"I hate that Weasley girl! Let's just tie her up and punch her face till her facial features rearrange!" Prattie announced.

"We can't do that. That'd be too obvious." Scorpius objected. "Just do pranks on her. Little pranks that she can't report it to the teachers and the teachers can't charge us anything."

"He's right. Let's spill water at her during breakfast!" Icarius said.

"Isn't that weird too? We would have to walk all the way to the Gryffindor table, everybody would get their attention up on us." Labina reasoned.

"We can put thumbtacks on her chair." Capova suggested.

"We can walk next to her during Potions or something and spill some weird ingredients in her cauldron." Sebastian said. "See how great her potion would turn out to be."

"We can make the dustbin fly over to her table." Leto said.

"Or better, make it spill over her head!" Cronis suggested eagerly.

They laughed. It seemed like everybody hated Rose. Oh well, she's a bossy know-it-all that irked everybody. And she's a favoured Gryffindor. However, Scorpius' smile faded slightly as the discussion went on.

"We can mute her so we don't have to hear her annoying voice ever again!" Marcus announced.

"Poison her!" Jason shouted. "Make her stay in the hospital wing for the rest of the year!"

"Set a porcupine on her!" Peter added.

"We can disfigure her." Prometis suggested.

"Yeah, maybe throw acids at her or something, and then we won't be able to see her ugly face ever again!"

"I want Potter to be thrown down the fifth storey window!"

"I want to stick both their faces into cow's dung!"

Scorpius frowned at all the suggestions thrown. He could not really stand Rose and Albus, but that is just too much. But he couldn't really say anything with them so enthusiastic and eager. He looked over to Sebastian. He was also frowning unhappily, and Roy and Roxanne were being extremely quiet.

The discussion went on, with Scorpius' gang and a few other people remaining silent about it. The suggestions were getting more and more terrible, and when it comes to Albus' turn, the discussion became appalling. In the end, they decided to throw a bucket of acid potloops at the two of them when they walked into the class. Nobody would know it was them exactly, and it could also hurt Rose' and Albus' fellow Gryffindor friends, which seemed to be what they wanted as well.

"If they throw the concentrated ones, they might die." Scorpius said as the discussion ended and everybody was dispelled away back to their dormitory. "And the diluted ones can disfigure them for their entire lives. Can't they think of something with less impact?"

"I guess they wanted such a deep impact." Sebastian said gloomily.

"But seriously, it's really too much…" Scorpius whispered.

"I'll try and talk sense with Minos and gang. They were one of the core groups that came up with the idea…" Roxanne said as she trudged back to her dorm.

Scorpius, Sebastian and Roy went back up to their room too. The three of them sat on Sebastian's bed and kept quiet. The mood was so tensed nobody dared to utter a word. The library book that Scorpius took lay heavily on his hands. "You still want me to perform the spell?" Scorpius asked finally, after a long while.

"I'm in no mood to play today…" Sebastian muttered. "I don't like Potter and Weasley too, but I don't get it, can't we just stick to simple pranks?"

Scorpius shrugged.

"Weasley is annoying but if you think about it, there's nothing wrong having an inquisitive mind, right?" Roy said. "And Potter hasn't done anything wrong either, being favoured is probably not what he wanted too, right? Why are we so mean towards them? I mean, if it's small pranks, I'm okay…but…"

Scorpius nodded. Albus was always being favoured in every single class, but which teacher that knows about the history of man wouldn't favour him? His father really did a lot. Harry Potter must have been so great that even Draco wouldn't talk much about him. Rose was infuriating whenever she tried to answer every single question, as if sucking up to the teacher, but there really is nothing wrong with that. She probably studied as hard, or even harder, than Scorpius and just wanted to show off a bit. A while ago in the library, she was still reading up and learning. Having a competitive mind and wanting to be the best in school is really not a bad thing. Playing such dangerous pranks on them that might cost their lives…it's really not right.

"Tomorrow." Sebastian said suddenly. "I don't care, tomorrow I will go up to them and scold them. And make sure that they don't do it. It's evil, and anyway, not all of us agreed to it anyway. I know Labina and her gang were dead quiet about it just now, and they kept trying to find reasons objecting to all the suggestions. I don't care if the rest of the Slytherin will hate me for it, and they might shun me after this. I personally think that throwing acid potloops is evil."

Roy smiled. "The rest of the Slytherin won't all hate you, Sebastian, we will be by your side if anything happens." He assured.

Scorpius sighed. This is bad. If Sebastian were to do that, all the good life in school Scorpius had hoped for would go down the drain. Being shunned by the entire house was always the saddest thing that could ever happen to a student in Hogwarts. It's only one week to school, and Scorpius and gang had become really popular already. If they're going lose their popularity just because of their house members' foolishness and negligence to think of the consequences, Scorpius would….he would…transfigurate their faces, he would…wait…

"Transfiguration!" Scorpius suddenly shouted as he jumped up from the bed excitedly.

"Yes, yes, Scor, we know how much you love Transfiguration, you don't have to announce it anymore…" Sebastian said unfeelingly.

"No, really, listen to me." Scorpius said, as a smirk appeared in his face. "You guys don't like Rose and Albus, and don't mind a small prank, right? Well, I have a plan."

Sebastian and Roy exchanged curious looks, before giving Scorpius their full attention.

XxXxX

_Ahaha, cliffhanger :D okay anyway, this chapter, is again, not very interesting. Next one would be slightly more! But…hm…I think the real plot would not come that fast. Well, hope you enjoyed anyway :D_

_Review! (Thank you for those who reviewed! It means a lot to me! Really!)_


	7. The Mysterious Room

The mysterious room

Roxanne literally slammed herself down on the chair that morning. It created such a loud noise everyone lifted their heads up to see. Roxanne ignored everyone's stare, and continued slamming her books down one by one on the breakfast table.

"Whoa, early in the morning, and first day of the week, why are you so upset?" Sebastian said, slightly amused.

"When I asked nicely about whether they should reconsider the throwing acid potloops option since it might endanger people's lives, and choose another option instead…" Roxanne twisted her glum face up to mimic a coy smile. "_Oh come on, Roxanne, why are you such a scaredy-cat? It won't hurt them! _And when I said it will, they just go _Nah, it's impossible, what nonsense. Oh? Malfoy said that? He's such a cute boy, he probably pities the two pathetic fools. It's alright, really, Malfoy is just so sweet. But that little potloops really won't do anything. Hey, come on, wanna paint your toenails? Green toenails give you good luck, you know._"

By the time Roxanne finished, Sebastian and Roy were rolling on their tables and hugging their stomach while laughing. "Cute boy? And sweet? Scorpius, a cute and sweet boy?" They roared with hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" Scorpius said indignantly, though his mouth was twitching up at Roxanne's imitation.

"Anyway, Rox, you don't need to persuade them anymore." Roy said, wiping his tears away. "We came up with a plan."

"What plan?" Roxanne asked eagerly.

Roy beckoned Roxanne to come closer, and whispered the plan into her ear. "That is ingenious!" She commented. "Let me guess, Scorpius came up with that idea, right?"

"Yup. Intelligent and sharp boy, he is." Sebastian said. "And really cute and sweet too."

The four of them laughed. They finished their breakfast, and headed to their first lesson: Defence Against Dark Arts. Professor Hitman was their DADA's professor. DADA was by far the best subject, with lots of fun hands-on practice, and Professor Hitman was also a very interactive and engaging teacher.

The planned prank was due third period, when Gryffindor and Slytherin have Potions lesson together. The plan was that the Slytherins would rush as fast as they can to the dungeons (they had always been slightly later than the other houses), and come earlier than the Gryffindors. They would hide the bucket of acid potloops behind the table closest to the door. Then, when Rose and Albus walked in (hopefully they walk in together), someone (Marcus Shone, probably) would throw the acid potloops at them (everyone was supposed to crowd around Slughorn and walking all over the place so nobody would know it was Marcus).

"You ready, Scor?" Sebastian asked.

Scorpius nodded. The plan he had devised only need him and his wand, but it should also be useful to have people distracting the Slytherins so that they would not know that it's him. However, if Scorpius were to fail (Scorpius grabbed his wand tightly, feeling unusually edgy), Rose and Albus might be disfigured for lives, or worse, they might die.

Ah, damn those people that came up with the idea. It's all their fault.

The whole group of Slytherins walked enthusiastically towards to dungeon. "Wow, it's the first time my house came over to lessons so punctually!" Slughorn exclaimed happily.

"We came early to ask you questions!" Minos said, pulling out a list of well prepared questions.

"Good, good, it's great that you have all attained an interest in Potions and want to inquire more!" Slughorn said as he tended to their questions. Minos and gang pretended to be listening attentively.

Marcus Shone was grinning from ear to ear. "It's showtime." He whispered, as the Gryffindors started to swarm into the room. He grabbed the bucket in a stand-by position, and waited for the arrival of the 'VIPs'.

Scorpius was standing behind Sebastian, and Roy and Roxanne were blocking his sides. Scorpius took out his wand as well and hid it under his robes while still grabbing it firm, prepared to make that one and only flick that would change everything.

_Once Marcus throw the acid potloops, just do the water transfiguration you are so familiar with, Scorpius, you can do it!_ Scorpius told himself over and over again, and he could feel his heartbeat increasing in every second. There's not a second to lose, because if Scorpius was late for a while, everything would fail.

"…Slytherins are early today, aren't they?" Scorpius jerked when he heard Rose's voice. He raised his wand slightly.

Everything happened really fast. As Rose and Albus walked across the door, Marcus threw the bucket over them. Scorpius mumbled his incantation and flicked his hand as fast as possible. The acid potloops changed colour from orange to green. Orange to green? Scorpius sensed that something was not right, and flicked his hand again, changing his incantation almost immediately. The green liquid turned paler, and whiter, and soon it was clear before hitting Rose and Albus.

Fuck those idiots. Those were not acid potloops. Those were alkaline potloops. If Scorpius had not changed his incantation to switch the pH level, Rose and Albus would really have died.

The Slytherins roared with laughter as Rose and Albus stood at the door, looking pathetic with their drenched robes and confused look. Marcus had dumped his bucket far away and was joining in the laughter, pretending that he was part of the onlooker.

Rose lifted her hands and wiped the liquid of her. Her face distorted when she found out how soapy it was (it seemed Scorpius did not manage to completely change it back to water. Oh well, at least it was safely alkaline now). Albus opened his mouth to say something, but more liquid poured out of his head, and he ended up choking stupidly.

Scorpius wiped off his sweat in relief, and laughed along as well. The way Rose and Albus were standing there, looking wretched, was a rather funny sight. All the Slytherins chortled in joy, while the other Gryffindors were glaring at the Slytherins. Sigh, he had to give it to his brain. He had no idea where he inherited his brains from, but he's really glad that he was able to switch the incantations so fast and instinctively. He kept his wand quietly. Now thinking about it, the prank might be really funny and successful if only potloops were not used.

Rose was glaring at him. Albus was just looking embarrassed, and glared at all the Slytherins in general, but Rose was just glaring at _him_, specifically. As if she was so sure that he was the one that did it. Scorpius knew he had been mean to Rose, but that doesn't mean that Rose can relate all these things to him right? He thought, slightly hurt.

"Holy cow, Potter, Weasley, what happened?" Slughorn finally pushed through the crowd and stared at the two dripping wet students.

"Somebody threw soap water at us, sir." Albus said, his voice quivering with humiliation and anger.

"Yeah, I can see that…" Slughorn muttered. "Oh my, who would even do this kind of thing?" He said, as he conjured towels from the thin air, and wrapped it around the two of them.

"It's Malfoy, sir." Rose said suddenly. The whole class turned and looked at Scorpius.

"What?" Scorpius exclaimed. "How could it have been me? I was standing here the whole time." He defended. He could see Marcus hiding away in a corner.

"Yeah, Weasley, it couldn't have been him, he was standing behind us the whole time." Roy said.

"I saw him keep his wand a few seconds ago. He must have used the wand and conjured the soap water." Rose said, her intense glare not leaving Scorpius. "He had been standing behind his friends all the time, hiding himself. He must have done it."

Slughorn glanced at Scorpius. "Nah, he couldn't have done it. Besides, conjuring water out of thin air is a very difficult spell, there's no way he could have done it." Slughorn assured Rose, though Rose did not look convinced. "I'll bring you up to the hospital wing, in case the water is poisonous. Everybody else, stay in class." He ordered.

When he left, the whole class exploded again.

"Did you see Potter's face? That pathetic, pitiful look?" Icarius shouted.

"Yeah, it's hilarious!" Minos laughed derisively.

"Shut up, Nissi." Steven Blue, a lean Gryffindor boy said. "It's not funny."

"No? What, Blue, you like that Weasley girl?" Minos teased.

"Stop it, it's not funny seeing your friends splattered with water like that." Justin Ang said.

"My friends? Are you kidding me? Who are you talking about, _Ang_?" Marcus exclaimed, as the class doubled in volume.

"By the way, Jason, I thought I asked you to get acid potloops, why is it soapy water in the end?" Icarius asked, getting suspicious.

"I did…I asked for potloops…" Jason said.

"You must have gotten an alkaline potloops instead." Labina said, apparently glad that it was not acid potloops.

"Dim-witted fool." Icarius scolded Jason.

After this, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's relationship together worsen (it was already very bad in the first place), and they could not help glaring at one another whenever they walk past. Scorpius did not mind that much, the only thing that he minded was the fact that Rose was glaring at him in such hatred and animosity so overwhelming, he was starting to regret performing the water transfiguration.

"Damn it, Rose still believed that I was the one that threw the water at her." Scorpius muttered unhappily. "If it's not for me, she would have been burnt into crisp…"

Sebastian laughed. "Why do you care so much about her? Just let them hate us, for all I care. I did a good deed, I'm happy enough." He said cheerfully.

"Though that was one marvelous thinking, Scor." Roy said. "Water transfiguration for acids and alkaline are completely different, it's amazing that you can actually change incantation halfway in split seconds."

"Yeah, and I mean, how did you even notice that your incantation was muttered wrongly?" Roxanne added.

"I don't know, it just turned from orange to green, I have no idea why, but it looked wrong, so…" Scorpius shrugged.

Sebastian shook his head. "You're just one unbearable genius."

That sentence had been said to him so many times Scorpius did not even feel embarrass for it anymore. It was already one month into the school term, and this Friday afternoon, the four of them were walking as far away from student civilisation as possible in the school, trying to find a hiding place. Roxanne had tried sneaking in a few more times, but security measures had been increased, and it was getting harder and harder for Roxanne to sneak in. Therefore, after this, they decided to just find one hiding place that only they knew, or only they would come, and continue doing whatever they have been doing. For now, they needed a hiding place real bad for Scorpius to practice the camouflaging spells so that they can finally play the Ipad again.

"Do you think it's against the school rules to wander about here?" Roy asked. They had walked to a place where they could no longer recognised. It was probably at the very side or the very back of the castle, as they could see the ends of the school from the windows. There was no soul in sight, and even the pictures have decreased in numbers, and soon, there were no pictures at all, just dark, blank walls after walls.

"I think this is what they call the 'last castle', the very end of the school, where nobody ever comes here, but it's not really against the rule for coming here I think." Scorpius mused.

"Just don't get caught by Coactus. He sucks." Sebastian said. "He freaking favours the Potters."

"Everybody favours the Potters." Roy said, as if it was nothing special. "Hey, do you know next week is our flying lesson? And right after that is the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Next week would be an exciting week."

"Wow, seems like every Wizard I know absolutely loves quidditch." Sebastian commented.

"You think?" Roxanne said. "Quidditch is the best sport ever, just you wait."

"I'm waiting, and I really can't wait to fly." Sebastian said. "It sounds so fun."

"My father said the brooms they give the first years to learn how to fly were half-spoiled and of horrible quality." Scorpius said. "I wonder why they banned us to bring our own if we have got a better one."

"I think it's okay for me, I don't want the whole school to know we only have comets." Roy laughed wryly.

"Hey, how's this room?" Sebastian said, as they passed by a room. The room was hidden deep inside the wall, with a cupboard half blocking it. It was a dirty door with spider webs all over it. If Sebastian had not pointed it out, Scorpius might not even realised that such a door existed. It was hiding in the shadows, and it was so hard to be spotted even if you glanced at it.

"I think people came here before." Scorpius said, noticing that nearer the door knob, the dusts on the door disappeared, and there were traces of fingerprints on the door knob. Furthermore, spider webs were seen dangling away from the door, as if someone had came in and swiped the spider webs away.

"Why would anyone even come here?" Roy said, disgusted at all the dusts and spider webs.

"Probably the same reason as us." Sebastian said. "Anyway, there's no harm in going in and checking out first. If it really was somebody else's property we can always find another one after this."

Sebastian turned the knob. "It's locked."

Scorpius took out his wand and tapped it at the knob. The door creaked open, and the four of them walked in, crouching down to avoid the spider webs. The room was dark, and sounds of insects scuttling could be heard.

"_Lumos_." Scorpius said, lighting up his wand. The room looked like any normal room, except that it needed a lot more cleaning up than the rest. "Maybe the cleaners hid this room because they didn't want to clean it." He said, kicking away a pile of god-knows-what, while spiders began scurrying away from them.

"This is disgusting…" Roy whispered, his voice unnaturally thin. "Can we leave now? I don't want this room…"

"Oh shut up, coward." Roxanne snapped. "He's afraid of spiders." She added, as they laughed. Roy flushed red while Roxanne prodded Scorpius to move ahead. "Move on, Scor. Ignore this wimp."

"You know, if we are caught being in here, that would be approximately a hundred points taken away from Slytherin." Sebastian said, looking around curiously.

"Oh I couldn't care less." Roxanne pushed it away, as she walked forward excitedly. "I'm so excited about this room. It's bigger than I thought!"

Scorpius frowned. This room was really big, and seeing the distance they had traveled so far, this room might even be bigger than their common room. How could a room this big and useful be hidden away from the rest of the school, and ignored by the cleaners? The more they walked, the more the room seemed to be leading towards. "This is strange, this room is unnaturally big." Scorpius said. "I mean, I thought we were walking towards the end of the castle, and this room is at the wall at the side, so it can't be so big, right?"

"What if there's no end to this?" Sebastian mused. "What if we're walking in circles, and there's no end to our walking? Then we can never go back!"

Roy whimpered softly. "Can we go back now?"

"No way!" Roxanne said, pushing Scorpius and Sebastian in front to walk faster. "I don't care, I must go to the end! I bet there's this really pretty window out there, since as Scor said, this room is at the side of the castle."

After walking for a while longer, they reached to another door. "Whoa, another one?" Sebastian said. "I was right! This thing really doesn't end! We open this door, and it will lead us to another door, which will lead us to another door, and so on and so forth!"

"So, do you want me to open this door?" Scorpius asked. Sebastian and Roxanne nodded their heads eagerly, while Roy shook his head vigorously. "Sorry, Roy, majority wins." He tapped the door with his wand again, and opened the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Scorpius shouted, as the three (or maybe two) behind him were pushing him forward. "Don't move! There's no floor here." The door opened to an enclosed field that ranges all the way down three levels and all the way up three levels. If Scorpius had not grabbed the door and shouted for his life, he would have fallen off and died.

"I think this is the end of the castle." Scorpius said, as Sebastian whistled. From the small windows in the field, Scorpius could see the outskirts of England, and the end of Hogwarts territory, where some Muggles lived. "Should we go back now?"

"We can practice here at the field." Sebastian said, ready to jump down.

"Hey, don't! How do you suppose to get up here again after practice?" Scorpius said.

A low rumbling sound shook the place, making the ground trembled slightly. "What's that?"

Scorpius turned his head to where he thought the sound most likely came from. In the corner of the enclosed field, there was a lump of brown colour thing. It looked like a scaly boulder, but whatever it was, it was moving and growling. Scorpius knitted his eyebrows together as he tried to think. "What's that? It looked really familiar, I think I've read that before…" He tried to recall.

"There's no need for you to recall, Scor, because it's opening up, and it's obviously dangerous!" Roy said, as the lump of boulder-like thing spread out its wings and roared.

Damn it, it's a freaking dragon.

XxXxX

_End of chapter! Erm, I supposed this is a cliffhanger haha. xD I'm getting busy now D: but see you around!_

_Hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	8. Quidditch Lessons

Quidditch

"Fuck." Sebastian said, stunned.

That word seemed to snap Scorpius into reality. "RUN!" Scorpius shouted without thinking as he slammed the door shut and spun around. The other three did not need commanding as they started sprinting away too. The ground shook further, and Scorpius thought that the room was going to fall apart. Bits of the ceiling started falling on them. "THIS PLACE IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!"

The four of them ran with a speed they never dreamed that they could run at, and Roy's fear of spiders seemed to disappear suddenly as they used their might to run as fast as they can to the exit.

_Boom!_ The door behind them broke apart. Scorpius turned his head to see the dragon pushing his claws into the entrance of the door, trying to grab the four of them. By that time, the four of them had already ran quite a distance away, so the dragon's short, stout paws could not get through far enough. It started forcing its hand into the door entrance, causing the floor to vibrate even more and the ceiling to fall apart even more.

"Bloody hell!" Roxanne cursed as a relatively large rock hit her leg.

"You alright, Rox?" Scorpius asked. "There's no time to lose, I'll treat you after we get out of here. The rocks are getting bigger, we might even be buried here if we ‒ WATCH OUT, ROY!"

A bigger boulder crashed down next to Roy. Roy seemed to sense danger, and sped up. The others followed, and they ran faster than ever.

Soon, the trembles stopped. Scorpius peeked at the back, and saw the mouth of the dragon. It opened and showed its sharp, yellow teeth, triangular tongue shaped like a snake's, and a small, orange flame appeared at the end of its larynx…

Flame? Damn it, the dragon is breathing fire! Scorpius swished out his wand, and pointed his wand at the dragon. "_AGUAMENTI!_" He shouted. The flame was getting bigger and bigger, and water squirted out from his wand in high pressure and flooded the whole place, rising up to the ceiling and falling everywhere like a tsunami.

"The door!" Sebastian exclaimed, as he opened the door, and slumbered outside, hitting the cupboard along the way. He slammed the door, but not fast enough to avoid the water. The water poured down on them and drenched them. They were finally back in normal Hogwarts ground! Weirdly, the floor here was as good as new. There were no cracks at all, no signs of the traumatising earthquake-like event that happened just now, everything looked completely fine.

"I think they charmed this place or something, so that whatever happened in the previous room would not happen here." Scorpius deduced.

"So…are we safe?" Roy asked.

"I guess so." Scorpius said tentatively.

They started walking briskly towards their dormitory, panting from the previous sprint. They had overexerted their muscles, and it hurt a lot as they half-limped back to the very first door. Their wet clothes did not make their journey back any more comfortable.

"Why'd you have to produce that much water, Scor?" Sebastian complained, moaning at his muscle cramps.

"I don't know. I was scared about the fire, and I accidentally used up all my energy." Scorpius said weakly. "I don't think I'm able to perform anymore spells. Sorry Roxanne."

Roxanne winced. "It's okay. It hurts but I can manage it all the way back to the common room."

"Sigh, this room is definitely out of our choice." Sebastian said. "Let's continue our search for a practice room tomorrow…"

"I don't get it. Why are there dragons in this school?" Roy asked.

"For the subject of Care of Magical Creatures?" Scorpius said, though he highly doubted so. They would never use such dangerous creatures in the school. Hogwarts were supposed to be safe and free of any dangerous and dark creatures, so a dragon appearing in the school was quite fishy. "But… I don't know, maybe someone sneaked this dragon in. I mean, that dragon place must have been charmed so that whatever that's there does not get seen or felt by the rest of the school. The door to this room is also hidden, remember? Nobody would ever come to this place."

Roxanne frowned. "Weird. Who would want to hide a dragon? That person must be nuts."

"He must need barbecuing…"

They trudged away from the hidden room, and walked all the way back to their common room. Everybody that passed by them stared curiously, as they were dripping wet from head to toe. They hurried back to the dungeons, wanting to avoid anymore humiliation, but were stopped halfway by Professor McGonagall.

"What are you four doing here, soaking wet?" She demanded.

"Professor, we went to the second castle at the back." Roy started. "And in a room, there is a dra - " Roy stopped dead in his sentence as Scorpius nudged him.

"We were just wandering around the school, Professor." Scorpius continued where Roy left off. "And an accident happened." He said vaguely.

McGonagall raised a questioning eyebrow. "Wandering around? Why were you wandering around then?" She glared at them sternly. "Fifty points from Slytherin."

When she left Sebastian groaned. "Damn that woman, deducted points from us again."

"I hate her." Roxanne said. "Being so strict and all. Please, she should just go get a life." She rolled her eyes unhappily.

"Why did you stop me from saying about the dragon?" Roy asked. "If she knew about our case, she wouldn't take away points from us."

"I think the dragon thing is really fishy." Scorpius said darkly. "Planting such a dangerous animal in here, it must be someone in the school. For all you know, Professor McGonagall might have been the one doing it."

Sebastian frowned. "I don't think it would be her, though I agree with you that maybe part of the school management might be involved in this. After all, they charmed that part of the school. But for all you know, it might be for school purpose, and we're just unlucky."

Scorpius shrugged, but remained suspicious.

"Whoa, why are you four drenched?" Albus, Rose, and a few other friends walked by them. "Failed in your little scheme of pouring water at someone else again, did you?" They sneered.

"Shut the fuck up and go back to kissing all the Professors' asses, _Potter._" Roxanne snapped back.

Scorpius glared at them. "If I had the energy I would hex them all…" He whispered angrily, annoyed at himself for being so weak.

"It's okay, at least you saved our lives." Sebastian assured. "It's better to be wet than crispy black."

XxXxX

"We have flying lessons with the Gryffindors?" Sebastian groaned. "I thought the grudge between Slytherin and Gryffindor is all too well-known throughout the whole school, what's wrong with the school for putting us together again?"

"We're supposed to live in harmony after the war twenty years ago." Scorpius said, bored.

"Right." Sebastian said unhappily. "Making a fool of myself in front of Potter…"

"Nah, you won't." Scorpius assured. "It's not that hard to fly, really."

The entire first-years were buzzing around excitedly over their first flying lesson. Roxanne was also being extremely enthusiastic over quidditch, and everyone seemed to be in a relatively good mood (except for maybe Sebastian, who had been looking queasy ever since the day started).

After the horrible incidence of meeting a dragon, the four of them finally found a place successfully, somewhere in the corner around the back of the Gryffindor common room. ("We found our fun place finally!" Sebastian had cheered. "Too bad it's near the Gryffindors…") It was not as big as they hoped, but it served their purpose well, as the four of them spent their weekends huddled up playing the Ipad and some other weird devices Sebastian brought. Scorpius also put an unplottable charm on the place so they would be the only ones having access to it.

"I can't wait for flying lessons!" Roxanne exclaimed, almost the thousandth time. "After coming to school and not touching the broomstick for so long, my hands are itching so badly! I spent my entire childhood riding on the broomstick every single day, it's practically the only thing I do, I can't wait to relieve in those childhood, non-studying days."

"Wow, everyone seemed to be really good at flying already." Sebastian said, sounding more and more worried. "I'm going to be the worse in the class…"

"Nah, Rox's all talk." Roy said, as Roxanne glared at him. "Everybody talks about quidditch, but in truth, they are all amateurs that think that they're good. I bet you they're all talks. Like how Potter goes around boasting about his flying trips with his super popular _Dad_." He rolled his eyes. "_My Dad taught me this, my Dad told me that…_ What is he, a Daddy's boy?" They laughed.

"But well, it _is_ known that Harry Potter is a really good quidditch player." Scorpius said. "He was one of the rare first-years that were asked to play for his house. And James Potter seemed to be a really good player too, according to various rumours. Maybe it's really the blood in them."

"Bah, nonsense." Sebastian said. "Sports genes do not run in the family. Looks, personality and probably intellect runs in the family, but aesthetics like sports and arts do not run in the family. It's all about your interest and environment. I mean my whole family doesn't do shooting, but I was so interested I became so good I'm eligible for the national team."

The four of them walked towards the field with the rest of the Slytherins. The sky was a clear blue, with a relaxing breeze of wind. Madam Hooch, the flying coach, was using her wand to line up all the broomsticks in a neat row. The Gryffindors, as usual, were already standing each next to a broomstick.

"Ah, the Slytherins are finally here." Madam Hooch said. "Quick, stand next to a broomstick!"

They scurried over next to a broomstick. The Gryffindors seemed to have taken the broomstick with the best conditions as Scorpius scowled at the quality of the broomsticks they were left with. Scorpius ended up standing next to Rose (what luck), with Sebastian on his other side. Rose glared at Scorpius as she shifted away from him, as if he had a really bad smell. Damn her, it's not like I want to stand next to you too…

Suddenly the broomstick that Rose is standing next to jerked up, and hit Rose on her face. Scorpius laughed, along with the rest of the Slytherins. He turned around, only to see Sebastian hiding away his wand as quick as possible.

"Good job." Scorpius whispered. "What spell did you use?"

"_Erecto_." Sebastian smirked. "I thought she was irritating, constantly moving away from you."

"Thanks." Scorpius sniggered as he turned his head to glance at Rose. Rose was rubbing her forehead, as her friends surrounding her tried to comfort her. She was glaring at him with tears on her eyes. A pang of guilt hit Scorpius then, but Scorpius immediately hid it away with another sneer. "Does it hurt a lot, Weasley?" He asked, trying to sound sarcastic.

"Shut up." She spat.

"What's happening?" Madam Hooch ran over. "Oh dear, did you injure yourself? It's alright, it's a minor wound. Here, _episkey_." The red patch of wound on Rose's forehead disappeared. "Alright, let's start the lesson!"

"Everybody stand next to your broomstick, right hand over it, and shout UP!"

"UP!" Everybody shouted. Scorpius' broomstick jumped right up to his hands. He turned around to see Sebastian, who was flushing happily while holding onto a broomstick. "Oh my gosh, Scor, the broomstick jumped to my hand!" He exclaimed happily. "I don't feel so useless anymore!"

"I told you it's not that hard." Scorpius smiled.

Rose's broomstick simply rolled on the ground pathetically. Scorpius sniggered while Madam Hooch rushed over to teach her how to summon the broomstick up.

"Alright, everybody mount on your broomsticks!" Madam Hooch shouted after making sure everyone was able to summon their broomstick. She went around checking everyone's mounting position.

"Alright, good position, Malfoy…" Madam Hooch said, while checking the angle of the broom. "Your left hand is in front of your right hand, are you a left-hander?"

"I'm a right-hander."

"Oh? Then your right hand should be in front of your left hand." Scorpius changed his hands position, but the broom immediately went awry.

"Oh dear, it seems you are used to left hand in front right hand, the left-hander way." Madam Hooch said. "It's okay, you're used to the position, so I guess you can retain it." She said.

After checking everyone's mounting position, Madam Hooch held up her whistle. "When I blow my whistle, kick the ground hard to set off. Fly for a few metres, and lean forward to come back down on the ground again. Ready, three, two, one!"

Scorpius kicked off, and flew smoothly up the air a few metres, and down to the ground with a gentle landing. He was one of the few that managed to do it though. Sebastian flew up for about one metres before falling off the broom. Roy's landing was far from smooth, as he landed butt down somehow. Rose did not even get to lift off the ground. Madam Hooch gathered the group of the weak flying students and gave them another deeper explanation of everything, while Scorpius and Roxanne and a group of other good flyers started talking.

"You're quite good at flying, you know, you look so natural flying up and down like that." Roxanne commented.

"I think you're good too." Scorpius said. "Are you planning to join Slytherin's team next year?"

"Hell yes, of course." Roxanne said, beaming. "I love quidditch, though Roy doesn't really like it, seeing the way he sucks at it." She laughed.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Roy said unhappily, joining them. Madam Hooch sent over well and improved students over, as she continued coaching the weak students.

"Man, Sebastian looks really worried." Scorpius said, looking at his friend, who was frowning away, trying to absorb everything Madam Hooch was saying. Soon, the only two left being coached by Madam Hooch was Sebastian and Rose.

"Oh god, poor Sebastian, stuck with Rose like that." Roxanne said.

"Why is Sebastian so bad at flying?" Jason Goyle asked. "Is it his first time?"

"Yeah, it's his first time." Scorpius said.

"His first time, you kidding me? What's up with his parents, not letting him play quidditch?"

Scorpius frowned. "He's a Muggle."

There was a sudden hush of silence as the Slytherins looked at one another. "He's a Mudblood?" Peter Parkinson emphasised. That's right, Sebastian never acted as though he was a Muggle in front of everybody else, and Slytherin's percentage of Muggles had always been unbelievably low, it's no wonder they did not thought of Sebastian being a Muggle.

"You knew he was a Mudblood yet you befriended him?" Minos said incredulously.

"And what's wrong with that?" Roxanne snapped back. "When we make friends we only look at two criteria: the coolness and the bitchy-ness. Sebastian is cool and he's not a bitch like you, so of course he's our friend." Minos scowled.

"What are you, Rhea, a blood traitor?" Marcus sneered.

"Yeah, and isn't the Malfoy family supposedly a loyal pure-blood family? What happened to you, _Scorpius_ _Hyperion Malfoy_?" Icarius said.

Damn those blood-obsessive idiots. "I don't mind him being a Muggle. I mean, he's from Slytherin, right? He had done so many things together with us, we had been friends for so long, so what if he's a Muggle?" Scorpius answered sternly, glowering so hard it silenced them.

Just then, Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Okay, now everybody has got their basics right, let me start teaching some basic moves!"

Sebastian ran next to Scorpius. "Hey Scor!" He said cheerfully, happy that he finally got his flying techniques right, and obviously unknowing of the argument over him a few moments ago.

"How was it?"

Sebastian grinned. "I think I'm getting a hang of this. You're right, it's not that hard actually." He leaned closer to Scorpius. "And Rose looked really beautiful up close." He whispered. Scorpius snorted.

The lesson resumed as per normal, but the rest of the Slytherins seemed to be avoiding the four of them a lot after this. Scorpius suddenly felt bad for Roxanne, who would have to face the Minos gang at night. He could almost imagine the awkwardness. Oh well, Roxanne really need to find some way to sneak into their room now.

XxXxX

_End of chapter! Sorry for taking so long…I'm rather busy :P Hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated!_


	9. Merchandises!

Quidditch merchandises

It all started with that first quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It was the first ever quidditch match Sebastian saw, and it inspired him a lot. The way the crowds cheered, how even the teachers also spent a lot of time discussing about the events, the fans each individual quidditch players had, the way the players, especially the seekers, were treated like newly-born stars. It had inspired Sebastian greatly, and because of that unintentional inspiration, Scorpius, Roy and Roxanne were dragged into it too.

"Let's make quidditch merchandise and sell it for money!" He had exclaimed.

Maybe another factor to that sudden decision of Sebastian was also due to his need for Wizard money, since he was a Muggle. But anyway, after the quidditch match, the four of them always congregated in their 'fun place' just to create merchandises. It was quite fun at first, all those planning and researching and experimenting, but in the end, it just became really tedious.

"The next match is Slytherin versus Hufflepuff, right?" Sebastian said. "Let's make more of these mini-Slytherin and mini-Hufflepuff!" Roxanne groaned as she took another ball of cotton and started weaving them with her wand into mini-Slytherin.

"We can make individual ones." Roy suggested. "We just need to know all the players in the house, and make individual minis for each of them."

"Yeah, Roy, you can do that, being so good at sewing." Roxanne sneered.

"Shut up."

"Hey look!" Scorpius exclaimed, as his mini-Hufflepuff started zooming around the room. "I combined the _Hover Charm_ and _Mobilicorpus_, and this made the little minis fly around like during a quidditch match!"

"Wow! Let's do that!" Sebastian said excitedly. "Quick, teach us the spell, Scor!"

In a matter of weeks, the four of them managed to produce little minis of Hufflepuff and Slytherin quidditch players that fly around when unchained, or make weird whooping sounds when pressed. They also made mini version of Quaffles, Bulgers, Snitches, each with seven different colours and able to fly around in a fixed area. Flashing lightsticks that flashes 'Hufflepuff' or 'Slytherin' that were suggested by Sebastian were also made.

"Erm, you know, are you sure we are eligible to sell these?" Roy asked while staring at all of their products.

"Of course we can! How can the school not support us in this? This is like increasing our entrepreneurship!" Sebastian said. "Come on, let's make more! Let's make signs that go '_Boo_' or '_Good catch!_' and stuff like that! Quick Scor, teach us how to do it!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. They always leave the research to him. But it's alright, Scorpius enjoyed visiting the library anyway. "Let me go to the library and check."

"Okay. In the meantime, let us copy your Potions homework!"

Scorpius wondered how they would survive in the exams at the end of the year…

XxXxX

Every time Scorpius visits the library, Rose would somehow be there as well. Has she no social life, having her head stuck in between books all the time? Scorpius frowned as he crept quietly behind her to browse through books. He did not like being spotted by Rose, since Rose would just radiate air of glaring animosity every time he was near, making it highly uncomfortable.

Scorpius took out a book and flipped through its pages.

Suddenly, Albus and James came into the library. "Hey Rose!" They said in an excited whisper. "Mr. Coactus invited us for tea next week. He says he have got something to show us. Some really interesting thing that could keep us relaxed while being so stressed over our studies."

Rose grinned happily. "Oh, hurray! Mr. Coactus is such a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is, right? He took such good care of us." Albus said. "Because of my father, everybody in the school is noticing us so intensely, I always feel like breaking apart under all these pressure. We're so lucky to have people like Hagrid and Mr. Coactus supporting and encouraging us all along."

"Yup." Rose said. "So what day is it, and where?"

"Next Saturday, at the back of the last castle." James replied.

"The last castle? Isn't it the remote castle at the end of the school? Nobody ever goes there." Rose said. "And the back of the last castle, I don't even know anyone that would even think of going there."

"That's why it sounds so exciting!" James said. "Mr. Coactus said he have got something to show us, it must be something really cool but secretive, something nobody else would know about, except for us!"

"Cool!" Rose exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

Scorpius could not help but to eavesdrop. He was not fond of the idea of listening to somebody else's conversation, but something about the conversation was not right for him. _The back of the last castle_? Isn't there exactly where they found the dragon? There's absolutely nothing cool to see there, so why did Mr. Coactus tell them to go? He frowned as he thought for a while, before closing his book and approaching a senior.

"Excuse me." He asked, putting on his most charming smile he could manage. "I was wondering about the job of a caretaker. Mr. Coactus seemed to always be chasing some of my friends around…"

The fourth or fifth year girl sat up immediately as she replied. "Oh, him. He's quite irritating, yes. The caretaker is supposed to maintain the order and discipline of the school, taking care of our well-being. But obviously that's just an excuse to put us in detention. I thought Mr. Coactus would be better than Filch, but in the end…"

"Oh?" Scorpius asked, happy that the conversation seemed to be leading to where he wanted. "Who's Filch?"

"The previous caretaker. Oh you must not have known, he left just this year. Seemingly to rest."

"Is there a reason why they chose Mr. Coactus as the replacement?"

The girl blinked, and then shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't even know who he is, he just appeared here. I don't even think the Professors know anything about him either, he's just this random guy that suddenly wants to take over as Filch's caretaker."

"Okay, thanks!" Scorpius smiled as he left the senior. Coactus just came out randomly and became the caretaker. There's dragon in the back of the last castle, and the school management must have something to do with it. Rose and her gang were invited by Coactus for tea in the remote place in the back of the last castle to see something cool.

Scorpius smiled. That stupid Coactus, always favouring the Potters. This time, he caught his tail…that idiot let a dragon inside a school, and he's going to get into trouble.

XxXxX

"What? You mean Coactus is the one that let the dragon inside the school?" Roy exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's what I believe, and I think it's highly likely to be true. All we need to do is to follow the three of them up to the back of the castle and then expose the secret!" Scorpius said. "It's illegal for someone to bring such a dangerous creature inside the school, and it's going to get him fired for sure."

"But they say Filch was worse than him." Sebastian said. "Firing him means returning of the greater doom."

"Nah, at least Filch doesn't discriminate and treat the Potters especially well." Scorpius said. "I think it's a really good idea to get rid of Coactus. I really dislike him."

"Yeah, totally." Roxanne nodded.

"Anyway, let's continue with our merchandise! Look at all these new designs Roy came up with!" Sebastian said in a happier tone. "Roy is really good at these kinds of things; look! It's so cute!" He said as he squished the toy around.

"It's really nice!" Scorpius agreed. "Aesthetically pleasing merchandises would sell better, so well done, Roy! Now let me make that flashing signs…"

XxXxX

That morning after breakfast, everybody walked out of the great hall to resume their daily schedule of life, only to be attracted by the big neon lights shinning "Quidditch fans merchandises!" (Designed by Roy and created by Scorpius)

"Hey everyone! Next week is the quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff! Buy our merchandise to show our support!" Sebastian shouted, using the _Sonorus Charm_, attracting even more people to come. "And exclusive discounts for Slytherins!"

"Wow, this is so cool!" A group of fifth-years girls exclaimed, picking up a mini-Hufflepuff.

"We'll be selling Ravenclaw and Gryffindor minis too, just write your order here if you want to preorder it!" Sebastian said.

The tables were lined up in different rows: Hufflepuff minis, Slytherin minis, lightsticks, stuff to aid cheering, and stuff to aid jeering.

"Special promotion: Four galleon for one of each category!" Roxanne added. "Oh hi, Labino! You're Slytherin, so you get 10% discount!"

"Yay!" Labino cheered, as she grabbed ten of the Slytherin minis. "I'll be buying all of these then!" She grinned. "I really love the seniors."

"Alright, that's three Galleons one knuts."

The queue and the onlookers were increasing, especially the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, as they rushed down in groups to support their own houses. Sebastian was in charge of promoting the stall through the megaphone charm, while Roy and Roxanne were in charge of explaining the discounts and the items to the customers. Scorpius just needed to sit in the middle and collect the money and keep them safe, something which he volunteered, since he did not like shouting unglamorously for customers.

"Hey, Scor, do something useful." Sebastian urged. "Quick, settle that group of customers yeah!" He said quickly as he rushed to the other side of the table to tend to another group of customers.

The sales were greater than they expected, and the items were selling out fast. Scorpius stood up reluctantly, and realised suddenly that the group of customers assigned to him were James, Albus and Rose. Damn it, why were they always together?

"Hi, want to buy something?" He asked lazily. "Sorry, we're not making Gryffindor minis yet, but you can buy the other quidditch merchandises."

"Wow, you make individual people?" James said, amused. "Will you make me in the future then?" James was a player in the Gryffindor house.

"Yes, we'll make you. You can preorder now if you want." Scorpius said, taking out the preordering form. "Preordering in groups can give you a 5% discount."

"How about it, Al, Rose? Let us all buy James Potter minis!" James said.

"Pttf, who'd want to buy _you_?" Albus rolled his eyes.

"I want to buy these!" Rose said, grabbing a few of the pink Quaffles and Bulgers and Snitches, and the recently made flashing signs that would form the words 'Good catch!' and 'Nice one!' and many more. "It's so cute!" She grinned, as she squished the Quaffles happily. She seemed to be really excited by the merchandises that she had forgotten about the previous grudges with Scorpius.

Seeing a smiling Rose up close energised Scorpius immediately, as he suddenly grabbed some items and got into the salesperson mode. "There's a jeering one too." Scorpius said, taking out the jeering flashing signs. "It goes 'Boo!' and 'You suck!' and 'What's wrong with your eyes?'"

"I'll buy these!" Albus smirked. "And I'll be using it in your Slytherin match."

Scorpius shrugged. "It's alright, I'm not playing yet, so I don't care." He looked at Rose, but Rose was only interested at the pink balls.

James looked at the promotion board. "Why do you only have discounts for Slytherins? That's so unfair."

"Yeah!" Rose emphasised, looking angry. "I want discounts too!"

"That's because we are Slytherins. You'll get your house discounts if you worked for us too." Scorpius looked over at his other three colleagues, who were busy in their own world. He leaned towards them. "I'll give you discounts too, since we're still be earning profits with discounts or not. 20% discounts for everything you three are buying, just make sure you go back to your common room and get everybody to come down here and buy from us."

The three of them peered at Scorpius suspiciously. "Why are you so nice to us?"

Scorpius blinked. He realised that he seemed to be trying to please Rose desperately. "I don't know. Since I'm being weirdly nice today just grab the opportunity, then."

"Alright, that's what you said." Rose smiled, as she started to pay for the items.

"Hey, Weasley, it's four galleons, not three!" Sebastian announced, startling Scorpius as he appeared suddenly at his side.

"But Scorpius said we get discounts." Rose argued.

Sebastian glared at Scorpius. "Scor…"

"Sorry." Scorpius said almost immediately. "I just thought it would be a good customer technique, you know…"

"NO DISCOUNTS FOR GRYFFINDORS!" Sebastian announced once again. "Rose, one more galleon, pay up!"

"Geez, what a selfish person…" Rose grumbled as she paid the remaining sum of money.

"Yeah, geez, our budget is so low, what's wrong with making it slightly cheaper?" Scorpius mumbled too, but was careful not to let Sebastian hear it.

"Alright, let us pack, our items are almost sold out, and we need to get to our next lesson." Sebastian called out a few minutes later. "We have earned quite a sum of money today, just keep it up and we'll be rich! Just make sure that no one gives unreasonable discounts again…" He said, eyeing Scorpius.

"Alright, alright…" Scorpius said, rolling his eyes.

XxXxX

_Sorry for late update :P btw this fic will be quite long…hope it ends by this year cuz I want to do other fics as well sigh._


	10. DRAGON

_Some people commented that too much swearings are found in this fic, way too much than the actually HP books. Well, my impression of Scorpius and his gang are like that, a group of swearing teenagers. xD Sorry if you can't appreciate it…_

_Enjoy anyway!_

The Dragon

"So, what's the plan?" Roxanne asked.

The four of them had congregated outside the Gryffindor common room, hiding behind a pillar. Scorpius had cast the disillusionment charm on all of them. They were trying to follow Albus, James and Rose on their way to Coactus' 'tea party', so that they could get Coactus fired for bringing in dragons to the school. "Wait for the Potters to come out." Scorpius said. "Meanwhile, don't move too much. The disillusionment charm just camouflages us and makes us hard to be seen, but it doesn't make us invisible."

"What if they are not in the common room?" Sebastian said. "We can just go to the last castle ourselves to check it out."

"Are you sure that Coactus is going to show them his dragon?" Roy said.

"Well, there's absolutely nothing to see in the last castle, other than the dragon. I figured Coactus just wanted to show off his dragon, and seeing how close Coactus and the three of them are, Albus and Rose would not give him away anyway. So yup, the possibility that we can catch Coactus red-handed is very high." Scorpius deduced.

"What do we do after that?" Sebastian asked. "I don't dare to inform Professor McGonagall." He said honestly.

"We can tell Slughorn. He likes me." Scorpius said simply. His potions had always top the class (slightly better than Rose), and Professor Slughorn always seemed to be taking Scorpius' potions as the model potion all the time.

"Oh look, they're here!" Roxanne whispered excitedly. They snuck behind them as quietly as possible, hiding in their layer of disillusionment charm.

"I really wonder what Mr. Coactus would be showing us." Rose commented enthusiastically, bouncing a bit while walking next to James and Albus.

"I wonder too, I mean, I asked all my friends, and they all said there's nothing to see in the last castle." James said, frowning. "But I guess it's because they themselves never went there before."

They walked towards the end of the castle, the all-too-familiar place in which they ran through with drenched robes. Trying to hide behind Albus and gang was getting really hard with lesser and lesser pillars around. Scorpius frowned as he concentrated all his remaining energy to conjure up a stronger spell, the Bedazzling Hex, to conceal the four of them even more.

"This is kind of interesting!" Sebastian whispered excitedly.

"Sh! Don't speak!" Scorpius scolded, but it was slightly too late, as the three in front spun around suddenly.

"I thought I hear someone…" Albus said, frowning. Scorpius, Sebastian, Roy and Roxanne leaned quietly against the wall and held their breath tentatively. "Weird…" He shrugged and the three of them continued their journey. Scorpius sighed in relief, as he threw Sebastian one last reproachful look.

They walked for quite a while, and they stopped in front of all-too-familiar hidden door. The cupboard blocking the door was shifted to the side, making the door visible. The door opened as Mr. Coactus walked out of it. "Hey, James! Albus! And you too, Rose! You came!"

Scorpius smirked, as he exchanged gleeful glances with his three other friends. Coactus was definitely the one bringing in the dragons now, and they were definitely going to catch him red-handed.

"What is it that you wanted to show us, Mr. Coactus?" Albus asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe your eyes once you lay it on this baby!" Mr. Coactus exclaimed happily, putting on a grin that did not at all match his face. James, Albus and Rose looked at one another eagerly as well. "Just come into this room with me." Mr. Coactus said, holding up the door for them.

"_Reducio_." Scorpius whispered. The four of them shrunk in size as they slipped their way into the room as well. "_Prior Incantato_." He whispered again when they are in the room, returning themselves back to their original sizes. The room was as filthy as always, and it was apparently cleaned up after the near-collapse incidence previously, but there were visible cracks all over the place. Scorpius could feel Roy cringing over to his side whenever a spider fled by.

"What is this room, Mr. Coactus?" Rose asked, forcing a wry smile, apparently uncomfortable in the room. "It's kind of dark…"

"_Lumos._" Coactus said, lighting up the place. "The thing I want to show you is rather secretive, so it has to be hidden in this room, please forgive me, my dear, after today, after this plan, I am going to seal of this door that is almost forgotten by the school, and nobody would ever find this place ever again…" Coactus seemed to be talking to himself more than to Rose.

"So…where is it, Mr. Coactus?" Albus asked, looking around. "All I see are spiders…"

Coactus smiled, his eyes seemed to be staring at somewhere far. "Follow me, as I tell you a story…" He started walking in the direction of the field-that-lived-the-dragon. "You know the war twenty years ago, the one where your father fought and won? Well, the fact is, I was in it too, but I was really really young that time, I didn't know anything. My father fought in the war though, and he was killed in the war."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Mr. Coactus." Rose said kindly. "The war really killed a lot of people…"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING!" Coactus barked suddenly, shocking all of them, as he spun around and pointed his wand at the James, Albus and Rose. "My father fought in the war and died. He was a death eater, and he was killed by _Harry Potter_! I was so young back then, DO YOU KNOW WHAT BECAME OF ME WHEN MY DAD DIED, DO YOU?"

There was no answer as every body just eyed the wand warily.

"The Dark Lord, he helped my family, we were poor, and he gave us money, he gave us power!" Coactus continued saying. "Because of the Dark Lord, we managed to live! If he never came we would still be living under all you wizard's feet, like a pathetic beggar!" James leaned over slowly and whispered a "get ready for your wands" to Albus and Rose. "He was our savior, our master. He was _my_ master. But that Harry Potter! He killed him! Harry Potter killed my savior, my master, and my father; he basically took my family and everything that meant a lot to me away! HE RIPPED MY LIFE APART! Now I have to be stuck in the streets, squeezing my neck just to earn enough money to live, and then I thought, why not let Harry Potter suffer too? Why not take _his_ family away from him too, why not…"

"NOW! _EVANIO – _"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Coactus shouted, disarming James, Albus and Rose's wands. He held on to the three wands as he smirked. "Trying to outwit me, eh? NOT A CHANCE! I'm going to kill you tonight, and let Harry Potter suffer the same way I did! _DEPRIMO!_"

A strong wind taking a form of tornado blasted through the room, causing the floor below them (except for the floor below Coactus) to be destroyed. "Goodbye kids!" Coactus waved as he ran back to the exit. "_Colloportus!_" He locked the door behind him, and left just like that.

James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Sebastian, Roy and Roxanne were falling to the ground about three storeys below. "_CUSHIONIOSIS!_" Scorpius shouted, as an invisible cushion formed at the ground, catching all of them.

"Malfoy? Scottson? What the hell are you doing here?" Rose exclaimed.

"It's a long story." Scorpius said, looking around frantically. "But keep your guards up, there's a dragon here. That fucking Coactus left us here alone with the dragon." Damn it, Coactus really was the one bringing in the dragon, but he did it with such an evil intention! He should have known. After all, Coactus entered the school so suddenly, and immediately brought a dragon along. Argh, damn it! Scorpius cursed silently. I should have known! I should have thought further and realised something…

"AHHH!" Rose screamed suddenly. The dragon had spread out its wings and was turning around to face them. This is bad…

"Don't scream, you idiot!" Scorpius said, as he whipped out his wand. "You three, stay back, since your wands are taken."

"What should we do, Scor?" Roy asked, clutching his wand anxiously.

"I don't know!" Scorpius shouted hysterically. Shit, their lives is at stake here, think, Scorpius, think! "First, don't provoke it, when it shoots flame at us or hit us, we can protect ourselves, I don't think it's wise to provoke it. I don't know what to do to a dragon damn it!" He turned to Rose. "Do you know anything about dragons?"

"What? No! I don't…it's not in the syllables so I didn't read up on it!" Rose said, almost in the verge of tears.

The dragon turned its head and started trudging towards them. This is bad, if they could not think up of any solutions to defeat the dragon, then they would need to escape. Scorpius glanced at the exit, which is around 5 metres away, but three storeys up in the air, with the door locked up. Damn this, they could not just possibly fly up there, especially without a broom. But wait, if there's no flying broom, they can make one out of the surrounding rocks!

"We can put the flying charm on these boulders here, and fly all the way up to the exit." Scorpius said. Sebastian, Roy and Roxanne looked around, and nodded confidently. They had been practicing on their flying charm to make the quidditch merchandises, so they were quite confident about it.

"Yeah, but such a big boulder, and with seven of us, I think we need a lot of distracting time." Roy said. "A lot." He emphasised as the dragon opened his mouth and started shooting flames at them.

"_AGUAMENTI!_" Scorpius shouted, and immediately put up a defensive shield around all of them, seeing the tail of the dragon coming down for a strike.

"ARGH!" Scorpius clutched his wand harder as the tail struck down hard on the shield he created. He was just a mere first-year, his weak shield charm could not hold off the dragon for too long. He opened his palm only to see bloodstains. Fuck. His body cannot take it either. He needs some other way to distract the dragons. "ROSE, THINK FURTHER! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULDN'T HAVE READ ABOUT DRAGONS WHILE BATHING YOURSELF IN THE AIR OF THE LIBRARY!" Scorpius shouted frantically, as he braced for another attack.

"I don't know…I really don't know…" Rose sobbed. "I…I can't think under pressure…"

Fuck this…Scorpius bit his lips as he wiped his injured, bloody hands on his shirt. He could feel his inner lungs hemorrhaging as well. He would just die if he continued his defensive approach. He turned around to see Sebastian, Roy and Roxanne working on the boulder. "Rose, Albus and James, you three help them in whatever manpower they need. Stay right here don't move, alright." He said, running off to the other side of the field. "I'm going to distract this dragon. And Rose, stop crying and THINK!" He demanded angrily.

"_Aguamenti!_" Scorpius shot water at the dragon's back. The dragon turned around, apparently irritated, as it started to roar thunderously. Scorpius wiped his sweat off his face as he tried to think of what to do next. He sent small fiery sparks at the dragon, all that was learnt in Defence Against Dark Arts, but the dragon seemed to feel nothing. "I'm probably just going to die…" Scorpius said, shaking his head. What's wrong with him, coming up to save the Potters and the Weasley girl? They could have been saved by just remaining invisible. And why the fuck was he doing this, risking his life to distract a dragon when he did not even know a quarter of any suitable attack spells (he was more interested in non-violent magic)? He was just going to die a horrible death, and he would be known as 'the boy who stupidly goes into a dragon's lair again'. And he won't ever see his parents being so proud over his school results, and them having their dark mark completely removed, and he won't ever have the chance of going to Sebastian's house, Roy and Roxanne's house, and he won't ever have the chance to tell Rose once and for all that the prank last time was not exactly done by him… …

"ICE, SCORPIUS!"

"What?" Scorpius said, snapping back to reality. The dragon's paw was on his way to the ground now, and Scorpius immediately jumped away, using the jumping charm to increase the distance.

"The dragon's weakness is ice! Ice-type animals like the sealion dragon!" Rose shouted. "But ice-type spells should work too!"

Great, ice-type, ice-type… "_HYDRIFREEZIO!_" Scorpius shouted, sending a freezing charm with all his might. Only the wings of the dragon were affected slightly, as it has bits of ice sticking out of it, making it unable to fly. The torment on the dragon, however, was vast, as it was just thundering and stomping on the ground like a kid throwing tantrums.

"_Hydrifreezio! Hydrifreezio!_" Scorpius continued, wanting to completely freeze the dragon. But the dragon was too large, and it kept moving and wailing. Scorpius was panting in exhaustion when the dragon was just half frozen. "Damn this." He cursed, as he coughed a bit.

There was blood on the floor. Fuck. He was coughing out blood. Guess overworking your body to cast such difficult spells is really bad for your body…

That sudden realisation seemed to shock him even more as he suddenly coughed much more violently into his hands. And his hands had even more fresh bloodstains.

"_Hydrifreezio!_" He shouted one last time as he collapsed onto the floor in dizziness.

"Scor! The boulder is finished! Run here!" Sebastian called out.

Ah, finally! Scorpius heaved a sigh of relief as he started running over to his friends. His vision was blurred suddenly, but he shook it off as he climbed onto the boulder.

"I cast the gripping charm on this boulder too!" Sebastian announced proudly as the boulder flew towards the exit, away from the half-frozen dragon. Scorpius merely smiled weakly at it.

"_Alohomora_." Scorpius said, unlocking the door. He tried to open the door. He could not.

"I think Coactus sealed off this door. With cement or something, to pretend that this room doesn't exist." Scorpius said fragilely. His energy was drained completely, he could not perform anymore spells.

"Gimme your wand, I'll blast it off." James said, taking Scorpius' wand. He blasted off the door (and the cement behind it) rather easily, and they scrambled out of the room.

"We're safe!" Roxanne announced happily.

Yes, they were finally safe. Fuck it, finally, after so freaking long… Scorpius thought as he fainted on the spot.

XxXxX

_End of chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	11. End of Crisis

**This chapter would be rather boring, as it is a closure of an arc. Enjoy anyway :)**

The end of crisis

_Blonde hair, pale skin, pointed chin…you look exactly like your father, don't you? … … Poor child, son of a traitor, son of a death eater … … His father never did anything useful in his schooldays, or even after his schooldays … Nah, I don't think he would ever be brilliant or bright, seeing the way his parents are … … the Malfoy family, sigh, they are just one declining family … … Their family never did a single good deed at all, did they? … … Poor child, look exactly like his father, exactly like the traitor twenty years ago … …_

_Don't care about what they tell you, son. Walk with your head high up, be proud of who you are. Yes, I have made my mistakes_

_But don't go down the same path as me, Scorpius._

"Scorpius."

Scorpius blinked. Blonde hair, slightly residing, pale skin, pointed chin…ah damn, is he dead? Is he staring at his body as a soul, unable to be alive again?

He blinked a second time. Huh. "Father?" He croaked.

The pale blue eyes on the head grew bigger in shock. "Hey, Honey? Scorpius is awake."

"Scorpius? Scorpius, dear?" Another head appeared in his vision. He blinked a few more times. He was in the hospital wing, he realised with a shock. His parents were standing next to him, peering at him with worried eyes, while Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were standing over the other side.

He rubbed his eyes. "W…what happened?" He asked, surprised at his weak and husky voice.

"What happened? That should be what Mommy's asking, my poor Scorpius, I was so worried!" Astoria exclaimed, grabbing Scorpius up for a hug. The hug was so sudden and it sent excruciating pain towards his spine, and he suddenly had difficulties breathing.

"Ma'am, let him rest!" Madam Pomfrey came to Scorpius' rescue. "He's not completely healed yet, so try not to touch him!"

Scorpius was laid comfortably back to the bed. He watched his mother sobbing in the arms of his father, still wondering what happened. His head was in a blur and he felt really drowsy.

"Okay, since you know he's okay now, please leave, sir, ma'am." Madam Pomfrey said, rather irritated, shooing his parents away. Astoria was still shaking her head vigorously, boring Scorpius with her anxious eyes. Draco pushed her out of the room.

"Let him rest." Draco persuaded, as he turned around to see his son one last time. He nodded slightly. "I'm really glad you're alright." He said. "Take care." He nodded a polite greeting to Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey before leaving.

"Bye." Scorpius said simply. His body was aching all over and he had no idea what happened, and why on Earth he was in the hospital wing with his mother crying over him. He was still furrowing his eyebrows thinking hard when Madam Pomfrey left and Professor McGonagall sat next to him.

"How are you feeling, Malfoy?" She asked benevolently, much unlike her previous image.

"I'm fine, I think. My body's aching all over." He said, slightly confused. "I don't really remember what happened. I just…the dragon…I was trying to distract the dragon…and then…and then…I thought we successfully ran away? And then I blanked out…" He sat up immediately as he suddenly remembered. "Coactus! That Coactus guy is evil! He's trying to kill Rose and Albus! He – "

"Mr. Scottson and Mr. and Ms. Rhea told me all about it." Professor McGonagall said, calming Scorpius down. "They told me all about how you guys first met the dragon, and how you guys wanted to investigate whether Mr. Coactus was really the one bringing in the dragon, and how you, Malfoy, saved everyone from the dragon." She smiled. "Well done, Malfoy, you have done wonderfully. I don't think any of my seventh years could have stand against a dragon as well as you do, and you are just in your first year. Very good, Malfoy, I'm really pleasantly surprised."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Pleasantly surprised. Bah. It's just that they never expected a Malfoy to be so good, did they? "Thanks, Professor." He muttered.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Malfoy, are you unhappy with something?"

Scorpius did not answer. Professor McGonagall then continued. "We are now trying to catch Coactus, but it seems he had run away really fast. We have confirmed that Coactus is actually the Death Eater that has run away from prison. His disguising skills are really good. The government is tracking him though, and extra protection is given to this school, which means all your crazy experiments, no matter what they are for, quidditch merchandises or schoolwork or whatever – yes I know you have been doing experiments behind my back – will have to be stopped." She added firmly when Scorpius tried to argue. "It is for everyone's safety, Scorpius. And I have already spoken to your other three friends about it."

Scorpius sat back down unhappily.

"And here are the homework you are due to do, with these entire lesson notes, from the one week that you are unconscious" – He was unconscious for one week? – "Make sure you finish them by whatever time your teacher sets, though all your teachers are really lenient on you, and said that they do not worry much about you, with your studies being one of the top in the level." Professor McGonagall dumped a huge pile of work on the side table of Scorpius' bed. Scorpius stared at it, mouth agape, silently cursing Professor McGonagall. He was so wrong to think that she looked kind of benevolent a moment ago.

Professor McGonagall stood up and started leaving the hospital wing. She stopped halfway and turned around to Scorpius suddenly. "You know, Malfoy." She said. "I have taught your father before. To be really honest I do not quite like your father, both in his studies and character-wise. Therefore it is rather true that I am quite biased against you at the start, and I was really rather harsh on your father as well, looking at his… unsightly… past."

Scorpius blinked, shocked that she was telling him all these.

"And I was quite taken aback at all your accomplishments in school at first." She continued. "But you know, the Malfoy I knew twenty years ago, he changed a lot, and he is a really good father now." She smiled. "With a really good son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." She turned around and really left.

Scorpius just sat there and blinked in confusion. But Scorpius was smiling slightly to himself unknowingly. His body was still aching and his mind was still in a blur. What and why was she talking?

I just know I have a hell load of work to do…sigh…

XxXxX

Scorpius was discharged from the hospital wing in the middle of the day, right after History lesson (thank god… He hated that boring lesson), and before Potion lesson. Scorpius grabbed his Potions book and ran into the dungeons in search of his fellow Slytherins.

"Sebastian!" He called out, after spotting the black and red haired boy.

Sebastian turned around, and his eyes widened in consternation. "Scor! You're alright!" He exclaimed, practically shouting as he came running towards Scorpius as well. "Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you, but that freaking Pomfrey wouldn't let us in to the hospital wing. Are you alright?" He scanned Scorpius from head to toe, like an overly-anxious mother.

"What's wrong with me? I don't even know why I was landed in the hospital wing." Scorpius said.

"What's wrong with you?" Sebastian said incredulously. "You fainted, and blood started foaming out of your mouth like a fountain!" (He was exaggerating) "And your hand was bleeding profusely, and you just fell on me, I was so shocked!"

Scorpius blinked. "Really?" He asked, unable to believe. Did he really faint and bleed that much? Damn it, it seems that he was really weaker than he thought…

"Yeah!" Sebastian continued ranting. "We were all so anxious and stuff. I was tearing on my robes trying to bandage up your wound, a primitive Muggle way, but it was Roy who stepped forward and used some weird healing spell he learnt to stop your blood loss. Roy, can you believe it, Roy knows how to heal! But Rose was the lousiest among them all. We were all holding you and trying to help you, even Albus helped you clean up your bloodstains, and James helped you uncloak your throat that was blocked by blood, but Rose was just standing by the side crying like a wimp. And she's the top in class (it's been announced; her assignments were all better done than yours), but she's a total loser in these practical and realistic areas." Sebastian paused to take a breather. "Anyway, you were in a complete mess that day, and we were all so worried about you!"

"Oh." Scorpius said, shocked. Now that you think about it, it is kind of embarrassing to be fainting and vomiting blood in front of your friends…

"You know, being in school without you is like going to the circus blind." Sebastian said.

"What's with that analogy?" Scorpius laughed.

"We made lots of other analogies!" Sebastian exclaimed suddenly, as he started to take out a book from his bag. "Me, Roy and Roxanne were writing analogies in this book during lessons, and we wanted to pass it to you, but well, that Pomfrey wouldn't allow us."

Scorpius took the book and read it curiously. It was a really well-decorated book.

_School without Scorpius is like Quidditch without brooms._

_School without Scorpius is like breathing without air._

_School without Scorpius is like wedding without the bride._

_School without Scorpius is like studying with no brains._

_School without Scorpius is like a straw without the berry._

_School without Scorpius is like a book without words._

_School without Scorpius is like Hogwarts without Slytherin._

_School without Scorpius is like a book without texts._

It continued on and on for four whole pages, and the remaining few pages were well-wishes from many different people. Scorpius flipped through the pages, hands shaking more and more after every page. He closed the book and looked at Sebastian, unable to find words to say.

"We went around trying to get people to write well-wished for you too. Even random people from other houses wrote in it too!" Sebastian explained.

Scorpius smiled. "Thanks, Sebastian. Thanks a lot…I…" He stopped saying as he concentrated on blinking his eyes furiously.

Sebastian beamed. "Glad you like it." He spotted Roy and Roxanne walking in their direction. "Roy! Rox! Come quick! Scorpius is back!"

"Scorpius is back?" The two of them ran as fast as they could, and lightened up radiantly when they saw him. "Scor! We missed you! Oh you saw our book we made for you! I hope you are all better now."

Roy took out a Slytherin mini with fairing wings attached on it. "We did not forget our little project, and we made this mini, symbolizing you. This basically means you are like an angel in our world, and it's one of the bestsellers yet!" He said, as he released the mini into the air. The mini Slytherin started flapping its wings beautiful as it flew up the sky. "It will come back down, don't worry."

Now Scorpius was really too moved for words. Who cares about McGonagall and his whole load of shitwork? Who cares about being embarrassed in front of his friends? Who cares about his father? Who cares about Coactus? He had his best friends with him, that's all that matters now. That's all that he needs, and it's enough for him.

"Thanks a lot, guys." He forced a smile from his hardened face.

They walked towards the dungeons to their Potions lesson. The whole class immediately became silent when Scorpius walked in, and they were all looking at him weirdly.

"Scorpius, you're back!" Labino said.

"So glad that you're back!" Leto added. "Are you alright?"

Scorpius smiled. "Thanks, I'm alright now."

"Malfoy." Albus and Rose had come up to him. "Thanks for everything." They said. "We're really sorry about our attitude towards you previously."

Scorpius stared back, unsure of what to say. "It's alright." He said awkwardly. "And you have to be thanked too, Rose, if you haven't told me about ice being dragon's weakness, I would have died."

Rose shook her head fervently. "I'm nothing! I'm really nothing!" She said, almost close to tears. "I could have told you immediately but I was so useless, my brain was not functioning at all, I have to wait till you are so injured… I didn't know what to do, books, studying and theories are all that I'm good at, I'm such a terrible…horrible loser at these kinds of stress…I….I'm really sorry Scorpius…"

"It's alright, really." Scorpius added frantically, afraid that the girl would just break down and cry in front of him. "It's really alright, Rose. I'm okay now."

Sebastian stared at the two of them. "Since when have you started calling her Rose, and she calling you Scorpius?" He asked incredulously. "Since when have you the two of you become so close?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "It's just a name, Sebastian, don't go assuming all the time."

Sebastian frowned. "Then could you explain about the discount you gave her last time?"

Scorpius said nothing. There was an awkward silent among them until Professor Slughorn walked in cheerfully.

"Ah, students, let us continue with our syllables! Today we will be making Dragon Pox Healing Potion! But before this let me explain to you a little bit about the Dragon… oh my, Scorpius Malfoy! You're back in school! Lessons were a bit boring without my best student…"

XxXxX

**End of chapter! Having writer's block right now ): btw second and third year won't be as interesting as the first year sigh…the first year seems so fun.**


	12. We Quarrel till We Break

**HEY I realised how long since I've uploaded this :/ nvm, it's the start of a new story arc anyway haha xD hope you enjoy this!**

The quarrel

Roxanne stomped into the room, livid. It was in the middle of the night, and Scorpius, Sebastian and Roy were all lumped together in Roy's bed. They stared at Roxanne in shock as she slammed the door shut and sat down angrily on the bed.

"Erm, Rox, you're not supposed to come here…" Sebastian tried to say.

"I can't stand it anymore, okay!" Roxanne snapped.

"Why?" Scorpius asked. "Is it because of Minos and her gang?"

"Yes!" Roxanne exclaimed. "They had been talking secretly ever since you were hospitalized, trying to hint for me to ask them what were they talking about. I ignored them, obviously, but today they decided that waiting for me to ask is a waste of time, and so they told me what they were discussing about."

"Okay…" The three boys stared at one another. "So what were they discussing about?"

Roxanne paused for a while, as if thinking whether or not she should say it. "They…well, I don't know how, but they received information – according to them, most of the Slytherins have received information already – that Coactus, well, he's trying to scout followers. And Minos and her gang are joining them."

"Followers?" Roy repeated. "You mean…like twenty years ago, like becoming a Death Eater?"

"I don't think that you would become a Death Eater…but yeah, you become Coactus' follower, which _is_ something like a Death Eater. But you won't be called a Death Eater though, but you'll be something like it, and even the mission is about the same as well…" Roxanne said, confused.

"Mission?"

"Yes. Coactus is going to form a group, something similar to what Voldemort formed last time, and his mission, according to Minos, is to continue with what the Dark Lord wants, eliminating all Muggles and Muggle-loving people, and to start the war twenty years ago once again."

"What?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling there's a lot of killing involved. And…I'm not so sure about it, but he also wants to resurrect the Dark Lord."

"Resurrect? It's possible?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know…and the most irritating thing was that Minos said it as though the entire Slytherin family was joining it, and we have to join as well. If we don't, we'll be considered as traitors, since we are the one that stopped Coactus' plan in killing the blood traitor Potters." Roxanne said, fuming. "And she was like _'We all know you saved them accidentally, and you didn't know that Coactus was on our side. But now you know, so you can choose to abandon your previous betrayal, and join our side, as fellow followers of Coactus and be forgiven_'. ARGH! She said it with such unbearable vainness it made me soooo mad!"

"So in other words she's trying to make us join Coactus." Sebastian said. "Well, no way in hell!" He said firmly, crossing his arms.

"But the rest of the Slytherins are all joining? If we don't we might really be viewed as traitors." Roy said.

"But who cares?" Roxanne rebutted. "_I_ am definitely not going to whatever side Minos chooses! In fact, I am going to stop them and go against them."

Scorpius frowned. "I think it's unwise to be rash and go against them. It'd be really troublesome if our entire house discriminates against us. It's extremely disadvantageous too."

"Troublesome?" Sebastian said. "Well, so you'd rather be convenient than to follow your own moral values? I don't know much about Death Eaters, but one thing for sure, they're evil, so I'm with Roxanne here!"

"We don't have to necessarily be the bad guys when we join them. We can just join them for the sake of joining them, we can choose not to involve ourselves in their activities." Scorpius argued.

"Oh, so you're trying to go the cowardly way, huh. Trying to hide yourself among the group so you don't get hurt." Sebastian spat.

"Well, at least we get to stay alive." Scorpius snapped back. "What they are doing involves killing, so if we're viewed as traitors, they obviously would do something horrible to us! When they first start their whatever mission we'll be the first to be eliminated! We can't do anything to help when we're dead! At least when we're still alive, cowards or not, we can still do something to help!"

"Something to help? We'll be part of them, doing whatever evil stuff they'll tell us to do, we'll probably be killing and destroying people's life; we won't be doing anything that would help!"

"Joining them doesn't mean we have to kill people, Sebastian!"

"Well, we most likely will be. I mean, that's their mission, isn't it? And I thought you know better, Scor, your father was a Death Eater and I thought you said you were really upset about it. Why are you following in his footsteps?"

Sebastian hit the sore spot, and Scorpius started to be really angry. "My father did not have to kill anybody if not for his thirst to be more recognised by Voldemort. So we need not kill anybody if we don't want to! We can just join in, and maybe be useful as spies or something. It's stupid to just get yourself in the disadvantaged side and probably get yourself killed in the end!"

"I think that's utter cowardice! If we have to choose to fight in one side, I would rather stand up strong and fight against Coactus. After all, that's what I believe, and I would die for what I believe! If you just want to be a wimp, or you probably already has your loyalty lie in their side, so be it, don't get me to join you!"

"I don't want you to be killed, Sebastian! We are only first years, we can't do anything, we can't defeat them even if we stand strong against them! What's wrong with pretending to join them for a while, and wait till we're stronger? Yes, it is cowardly, but at dangerous times like this, we have to think of our lives, of the more important things…"

"Oh? So you say our lives are the most important? Bullshit! What's the point of living when you don't stand for what you believe? You're better off dead!"

"What the hell are you saying? Of course our lives are important! Think about your family, think about all the people that cares for you, of course your life is important to them! And in a war, the first and foremost thing is to protect your own life! If you can't protect even your life, how are you going to protect whatever you stand for?"

"I think you've forgotten that I'm a Muggle, Scor. Do you understand what you are trying to make me do? Joining Coactus would mean I support the killing of Muggles, the killing of my own kind. I would suicide before I even do that!"

"I know you're a Muggle, Sebastian, which is precisely why you need to join Coactus. You're a Muggle, so you're going to be killed if you don't join him. We're given privilege to join Coactus because we're Slytherin, so you need to grab the opportunity. Once you've joined, they would not kill you even though you're a Muggle, do you get it? You'll be safe…"

"AND THAT'S FUCKING COWARDLY!" Sebastian roared. Scorpius and Sebastian were standing in the middle of the room, glaring at each other, fists clenched, as though in any minute they're going to punch each other. There was a really awkward silence as Roy and Roxanne stared uncomfortably at the two friends who are fuming with anger.

"Sebastian, I think Scor's right…" Roy said. "I mean, we're powerless, we can't do anything if we go against them. We're so insignificant, it'll be so easy to crush us, so it's really useless to fight against them…"

"Shut up, Roy." Roxanne snapped. "Sebastian is right. You both are such cowards. I'm not going to join them, and if it kills me, I don't mind, because I have a clear conscience, and that is precisely what you both need!"

"So, it's two against two, huh." Sebastian said, laughing wryly. "Sorry, Scor. This time I am not going along with you. It's only you and me, Roxanne, in the whole of Slytherin, there's only the two of us with a clear mind." Roxanne nodded.

Roy looked anxiously at his sister. "Rox, Sebastian, it's really stupid to…"

"I came here to expect all of you to have the same thought as me, to stand up against the group of them." Roxanne said suddenly, cutting into Roy's sentence, as she stomped out unhappily. "Apparently I'm wrong. Only Sebastian is the wise one. Goodnight."

Scorpius frowned as Roxanne left the room. Sebastian climbed onto his bed, ignoring the two of them. Scorpius and Roy also did not dare exchange anymore words due to the tension in the room. After becoming friends for so long, it was the first time they had such heated argument, and it was the first time their mindset was different.

"'Night…" Scorpius said, to which only Roy answered. His heart seemed to be squeezed suddenly as he felt an unfamiliar pang of hurt. Sebastian was his first ever friend he made at Hogwarts, it was really unsettling for them to quarrel like that…

XxXxX

The exams were coming, and Scorpius had to say it was rather relieving to have the exams. He and Roy could spend their time revising rather than think about what happened the other night.

Sebastian and Roxanne were ignoring the two of them completely. They even held the sales of Quidditch merchandises on their own, leaving Scorpius and Roy out.

Scorpius focused all his time into studying (even though he really does not need to anymore), hoping to forget about the quarrel, about everything.

"Scorpius?"

It was Rose, visiting the library, as usual. Scorpius had rushed to the library even earlier than Rose, as he did not want to be stuck in his high-tension room. (Roy was still sleeping.) "Oh, hi Rose." He said.

Rose sat down next to Scorpius. Ever since saving her from the dragon, she had been much friendlier to him. "What happened? Nowadays you seem to always be alone. Did you and Sebastian fight or something?"

"Y…yeah, you can say that." Scorpius said, shifting around uncomfortably. Hopefully Rose does not ask about the content of their quarrel.

"But you two have been such close friends all these times." Rose commented. "It's a pity to end your friendship over a stupid brawl."

Scorpius shrugged. "Yeah, it's a real pity." He said simply.

They read together side by side. After about an hour of reading and studying, Rose took out a stack of practice questions, and the two of them did the huge stack of questions together. Scorpius was amazed at how Rose was able to memorise every single word, every single phrase from the textbook.

"Wow. That'd get you a hundred percent, I'm sure." Scorpius said.

Rose shrugged. "Not sure in the practical, though. Books, knowledge, theory, that's all I know, but application to real life is more important. I'm not good at that." She looked at Scorpius. "You're really good at that, though. Sometimes…" She looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I'm really jealous of you, being so great and all."

Scorpius had been complimented by everyone he knew, but this was the first time Rose was saying something like that. It made him really embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Oh come on, where's your previous competitive nature?" He said.

Rose smiled. "I think there are some things you just have to admit…"

"You are Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

A gang of Slytherin fourth years cut Rose's sentence short, as they confronted Scorpius. Scorpius frowned. It couldn't be…

"Yes, may I help you?" He asked.

"Let us talk privately." The seemingly leader of the gang, a glum face boy said.

They went out of the library. Thoughts were zooming through Scorpius' head frantically as the glum face boy turned around to face him, with the rest of the gang surrounding them, as if preventing people from overhearing them.

"We heard about your previous incident with the dragon. You killed the dragon and saved the Potters and the Weasley girl, did you?" He asked obnoxiously.

"I didn't kill the dragon, but yeah, we saved them, mainly because we were also stuck with the dragon, so we were all in the same boat." Scorpius shrugged nonchalantly. "So we just rescued them conveniently. I didn't mean to do it though." The answer seemed to please the boy, as the boy lifted his hand.

"My name is Daedalus." He introduced. "Well, I'm glad to hear you have not side with the Potters. A minute ago you were talking to the Weasley girl, so I was quite worried that you have become a Muggle-loving traitor. But I think I've mistaken. After all, the Malfoy family has always been the perfect pure-blood family."

"Oh, a minute ago I was just studying with the Weasley girl. She's my number one rival, you see." Scorpius explained.

"In that case, I'm assured. I just came to tell you that Coactus wanted to set the dragon on the Potters only. Don't be too alarmed by him, he means no harm to you, to Slytherin. He was just putting on a show when he favoured them Potters, it's so that they could fall for his trap. He is our Slytherin alumnus, and he was also a Death Eater. He's going to start a Slytherin revolution all over again." He paused, as if to observe Scorpius' reaction.

"A revolution, you mean like the war twenty years ago?" Scorpius remarked, pretending to be excited.

"Yes." Daedalus answered, pleased at Scorpius' reaction. "It's going to succeed. They say youths are the country's future, so his plan is to get Hogwart's Slytherin students to join together in a rebellion. Not the adults, though, since the previous generations have already been brainwashed to support the government, and they are probably tired of war. But we youths have the energy, we have the power! Coactus is going to come secretly to teach us dark arts, and he has already planned out the battle strategy and prepared all the weapons needed. It's going to succeed! But it will only succeed if the entire Slytherin population joined us, so we can work as a house." He smiled. "So, you care to join us?"

It will only succeed if the entire Slytherin population joined them? That basically means that everyone will be either forced to join or they will have to be eradicated. As Scorpius thought, they really left them no choice. It's either join, or die. Damn Sebastian for being such a thick-headed fool. "It sounds so exciting! The entire Slytherin population?" He asked, thrilled.

"Yes. Coactus has tasked me to be the one asking people to join him, and reporting those that do not want to join him." Daedalus said, puffing out his chest pompously. Reporting those that do not want to join him? Damn, hope they did not ask Sebastian or Roxanne yet.

"Oh, in that case, I'll say yes. I'll help my gang say yes too." Scorpius said.

"Your gang?"

"Yes, my group of friends, in other words. They are the Rhea twins and Sebastian Scottson. I'm sure if I join, they will definitely join."

"Really?" Daedalus said happily. "I should ask them…"

"There's no need." Scorpius said frantically, but calmed himself down. "I mean, actually, we have already heard of Coactus from Minos. We have discussed and we are going to join all of you. But it's not good to ask them because, well, their personality is quite bad, and they like to disagree with everything other people say. So if you ask them, they would get vain and reject your offer."

"Wow, really?" Daedalus said, doubtful. "They are that weird."

"Yes. They only truly speak frankly when we are in private, but their personality is rejecting and disagreeing with everyone else when in the open."

"Hm, they had better do something about that attitude." Daedalus said. "Oh well, I don't want to talk to them anymore after you said it. But I'll tell Coactus they're part of our team, yeah."

"Yup, definitely." Scorpius smiled.

"Alright, bye then, Malfoy." He said as he and his gang of friend left.

Scorpius sighed in relief. Thank god he managed to convince him not to ask them. Sebastian and Roxanne, being so stubborn and foolish, would just shoot their mouth off about what's good and evil, and get themselves killed for good. Thank god that Daedalus is a dumbass…

XxXxX

**End of chapter. It's a bit weird, I know… Hope you enjoyed though, after the LONG wait…**


	13. Murder?

**HEY PPL! Ok, here's the next chapter, enjoy! :D e warned this chapter might be a little too weird, but it's for bringing up the plot hehe**

The murder

It's weird how the exams zoomed past so quickly. Time seemed to pass by a lot faster after Sebastian and Roxanne stopped talking to them. Maybe it was because of loneliness, maybe it was because school life had lost its meaning without the two of them, but the entire period of cold war just went past Scorpius like a blur, and next thing Scorpius knew, the exam results were released.

"Oh my gosh, I passed Potions!" Roy exclaimed, hugging his paper to his chest jubilantly.

"What do you expect? You have me as a coach after all." Scorpius smiled. He got a hundred percent in all his papers so far. Not quite unexpected though.

"Well, I'm not like you, Scor." Roy said, rolling his eyes. He glanced at his sister sitting at the other far end of the class with Sebastian. "Man, I hope Rox doesn't get higher than me or something. I would really lose face."

Scorpius looked at the two of them as well. It had been one month already, and he was still feeling really uncomfortable about the cold war between them. But Sebastian was too big-headed and stubborn to give in and cooperate, and Scorpius would not compromise as well. He really wanted to know how Sebastian had fared though. Did they even study, come to think of it? "One thing I'm sure though, is that neither of them would beat me."

"Shut up." Roy said, staring back at his own paper.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded through the whole school, shocking everyone. Peeves flew through the class, looking frantic as well. "Some dirty people is killing~ , killing reeeeally badly."

"Kill?" Scorpius repeated. Roy stared back at him with alarm as well. "Did I hear right?"

"A murder case in Hogwarts?" Roy said. Scorpius looked around. Everybody else seemed equally shocked, except for the Minos gang and Marcus Shone's gang. They were looking unusually smug. Scorpius frowned. That murder, whatever it was, it just had to be something to do with Coactus and the whole thing about following Coactus.

"I wonder who's killed." Roy said, quivering. He seemed to be thinking exactly as Scorpius was. "I hope it's not a Muggle. I hope they're not starting their operation so soon…" He clenched his fists angrily.

"I don't really think so. They're not stupid. They won't strike that fast." Scorpius said.

"Everybody calm down!" Professor Slughorn shouted. The class had already stood up and ran around the whole room like distressed maniacs, and it was quite hard to control. Slughorn shouted his voice hoarse before the class settled down and sat back at their seats.

"Calm down everybody. Yes, there's a murder in school, but we're currently investigating now. Nobody is allowed to go out of this room, you're safe here, in my hands. So keep calm while we wait for further instructions." Slughorn assured.

They waited in the class with bated breath. Nobody dared to speak, or even move. The entire lessons just stopped at that point. After about twenty minutes, Professor McGonagall came into the room, gave a long lecture about safety before dismissing everyone. Scorpius walked back to the dormitory with Roy, still not knowing who the unlucky victim was. "I hope that the person killed is not some good-willed Slytherin. We need more of those kinds really seriously." Scorpius whispered.

"Yeah. Must be some good-willed but thick-headed person like Sebastian…" Roy glanced around. "I don't know but I hope nothing happens to him and my sister."

Scorpius merely frowned.

Sebastian was not in the dormitory when the two of them went in, and he did not come into the dormitory for a really long time either.

"Damn. I really really hope nothing happens to him." Scorpius said.

"I just hope he's just merely having a date with my sister." Roy said.

"Date with your sister?" Scorpius laughed wryly. "I didn't know their relationship was to that point."

Roy shrugged. "I thought it was quite obvious they had a thing for each other. Sometimes when I talk to my sister, it was always, Sebastian this, Sebastian that, she don't care much about me, and whenever she talked about you, it would always somehow or another lead to her beloved Sebastian again. And Sebastian had this unnaturally gentle look whenever he speaks to Rox. It's really weird."

Scorpius thought for a while. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it, they do seem that close."

The door opened, as Sebastian walked in, solemn. Scorpius heaved a silent sigh of relief (he's safe, thank god), as he quickly averted his head to avoid Sebastian's eyes. It was hurtful to look at the hard eyes of Sebastian.

"Scor, Roy." To Scorpius and Roy's surprise, Sebastian suddenly talked to them.

Scorpius turned around. Sebastian was looking really worried and upset. "What's up?" He asked. It was really unlike Sebastian's character to back down in a cold war like that.

"We found out." Sebastian continued glumly.

"We?"

Roxanne appeared from behind Sebastian, looking equally somber. "We asked around and investigated a bit." She added.

"About what?" Scorpius asked, though he did not like the feeling of it.

"The murder victim was a Slytherin fifth-year, Dante. He wasn't actually killed, he was just very injured. According to the teachers, he insisted that it was because of an accident, but I seriously doubt it. From what I hear, he was slashed across the face with a big 'blood traitors' written on his face." Sebastian said, his voice getting thicker. "I heard that he was a really decent and nice man, who believed that everything ought to be fair and all… I think… I think he must have…"

"He must have rejected Coactus' offer to join him, right?" Roy finished it for him. Sebastian and Roxanne nodded their head sadly.

"I knew it. In these kinds of situation, traitors are not allowed if the entire house is set upon fulfilling the same task." Roy said. "I guess if we don't join them, we will meet with the same fate. Worse, I'm afraid; I have a feeling Dante was supposed to die…"

Scorpius stared at the two of them, looking traumatised and shaken. "I guess this means we're coming to a compromise?"

Sebastian nodded. He looked at Roxanne, who nodded at him as well, and he looked back at Scorpius. "I'm sorry, Scor, for doubting your reasons. It seems that the thing about us dying if we continue to stand for our moral values is really true. Me and Rox, we'll join you guys in following Coactus."

Scorpius smiled dryly. "I've already registered all of you under 'Coactus' Followers'. So no worries."

"I don't know, but…" Sebastian started. "I think this world is really unfair. The bad guys always have the power to do these kinds of things to threaten us. I feel like such a coward, compromising so as to save my pathetic life…"

Scorpius patted Sebastian. "It's not cowardly. Protecting your life is not cowardly. Using your life to the full value is what matters. We can join, and then be spies and gather information. By then, even if we are found out and killed, we still used our life to the full value. Just going straight out and reject Coactus in the face would just get us killed instantaneously, it's useless, and people might not view it as very heroic." Scorpius assured. "At least we're safe now as we are. Just pretend that you…that you're evil or something."

Roxanne laughed sardonically. "Wow, we're evil huh. Can't help it."

"Yeah." Scorpius said. "Can't help it. We're in Slytherin after all."

There was an awkward silence as the four of them resolved their one month long cold war.

"So." Roy broke the silence, smiling. "Tell me your results."

XxXxX

The term ended with a feast, celebrating Ravenclaw's win in the house cup. Everywhere was decorated blue and raven feathers were seen poking out of everywhere. The Ravenclaws were chattering boisterously.

"Hmm, well, at least we're not last." Scorpius said, looking at the score board. They were just fifty points below Gryffindor. Who was fifty points below Ravenclaw. Oh well.

"The school ends just like that. I don't remember doing anything." Sebastian said.

"Hello? We fought a dragon. That was one memory I would never forget." Roxanne said.

"We didn't fight the dragon, Scor did. And yes, that day with the dragon is really a day I would never forget." Roy added. "But it's quite fun actually, if you think back. All the adrenaline rush, quite exciting."

"Well, yes, leave me out next time, I don't want to die." Scorpius said simply. And he did not want to be beaten up so bad that he needed to end up in the hospital wing.

"We made quidditch merchandises!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Yes, how could I ever forget that? We made quite a lot of money; want to meet up during the summer holidays to spend it together?"

"Oh my, I hope it's enough to buy me a new broomstick!" Roxanne cheered.

"Actually, playing with random spells in our fun place and fighting the dragon was all I remember." Roy said. "Oh, and passing in Potions. Yes, that's a really great achievement."

"Well, playing with random spells made us all score well in DADA, right?" Sebastian smiled. "It's good. And it put my Ipad to good use too. During the holidays you guys should come my house to play all my video games I have."

"Okay!" Roxanne exclaimed. "Let us all meet up. After all, we have lost quite a lot of valuable time together." She shrugged. "Due to our cold war."

The four of them silenced for a while, as the thought of Coactus' Followers came into mind suddenly. "Nah, I don't think we'll be doing anything till year three, and by then we should be strong enough to strike back." Scorpius assured.

"Hope so." Sebastian said. "So it's a deal then, I'll owl post you guys on the exact date."

"Yeah!"

As Scorpius pushed his trolley towards his waving parents, he turned around to say a last goodbye to his friends. One year passed by just like that, almost in a blink of his eyes. It sure was an exciting year. Seeing the way things are now, with the appearances of Coactus and Slytherin's potential to go into another insurgence, the following years might be even more exciting. He fiddled with his wand. He survived this year with the dragon due to his previous years of practicing. He needs a hell lot more of practice this summer in case another emergency comes up.

"Mom! Dad!" He called happily. He paused. And he stared.

"Have you gotten fatter, mom?" He asked, staring at his mother's bulging stomach.

Astoria giggled as she kissed Draco. "No, dear, mom's pregnant!"

"WHAT?" Scorpius exclaimed. He went away to school, and he comes back with his mom pregnant?

"Why, Scorpius, it's a very happy thing!" Astoria said. "It's just that your dad and I were really bored without you around in the house…so…we played around a little…" Astoria continued giggling as she kissed her husband a few more times.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I don't want to know!" He said, pushing his trolley away.

He had a sudden wish to go to Sebastian's house right now. Right now.

**End of chapter. Hope you don't find this chapter too weird… o.o anyway it's the end of the school term! :D haha hurray! Ok, wait for the next chapter ppl! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and REVIEWS! THANKS!**


	14. Holiday Happenings

**I wrote this chapter two years ago but I didn't even post it hahaha what's wrong with me. Anyway, for 'old' readers out there, erm, really sorry for the two years hiatus hahahaha. Enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

Holiday Happenings

Scorpius helped Astoria in setting up the dining table, looking glum and sulky. Throughout the times at school, Scorpius had tried to stay away from Jason and Peter, but it is still inevitable that they would still be meeting each other during summer. Now that they are coming over to his house, the situation would be worse. Scorpius was sure that his room would definitely be trashed and destroyed by those two idiots as usual.

"Have you been nice to Jason and Peter in school?" Astoria asked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as he put the plates into place. "I told you, mom, I ignored them, didn't talk much. They're quite happy without me, so I daresay I am quite nice to them."

"Why were you ignoring them?" Astoria asked curiously. "Aren't you guys best of friends?"

Best of friends? Parents were really weird sometimes. Couldn't Astoria at least sense some unhappiness from Scorpius whenever the Malfoy family 'hung out' with the Goyle and Parkinson family? Couldn't she see her son's sullen and gloomy face every time he was with Peter and Jason? "No mom, we are not best of friends." Scorpius said.

"But you three are always together!" Astoria exclaimed.

Scorpius really wanted to shout at his mother 'being forced to always be together since young doesn't necessarily means I'm happy to be with them', but stopped when his father walked into the house.

"They are coming soon, is the dinner ready?" Draco said, looking around. "Scorpius, quick, set up the dining table." He ordered, pulling Astoria away from the job.

Scorpius did not argue, and immediately turned around and set off to work. He was not going to see another passionate love scene from his parents. He had had enough already since he came back from Hogwarts. A lot of things must have happened when he was away in Hogwarts, since he had never seen his parents kissing so explicitly in front of him before, and it gave him the creeps.

The door bell rang. Scorpius groaned.

"Why are they here so early?" He mumbled unhappily, as he could see Aunt Parkinson, Uncle and Aunt Goyle coming into the house through the corner of his eyes.

"Draco, Astoria, it has been a long time! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you, Pansy?"

"And you too, Greg, my, you all look so bright and healthy!"

"Oh, we're all fine, never been better! How about you? Heard that you're pregnant! Congratulations!" 

"Oh, come in, come in! I'll tell you more about it later!"

"Yeah, I want to know all about your sudden decision in wanting another kid." They laughed.

"Scorpius, my boy!" Uncle Goyle barked. Scorpius rolled his eyes. _Scorpius, my boy?_ Since when was he Uncle Goyle's boy?

Uncle Goyle grabbed Scorpius and gave him a big, tight hug, almost strangling Scorpius. "How are you, you've grown big!" He laughed, and ruffled Scorpius' hair. Scorpius quickly smoothed out his hair unhappily. "You look more and more like your father each day! You're going to grow up as handsome as him, eh?"

The whole room burst with laughter as all the adults started roaring with happiness. Scorpius could never get adults, always laughing and being so excited over such mild things like getting taller, or amount of salt added to the meal, and making such a loud and unbearable noise. Sometimes he thought that he was even more mature than the adults he knew. At least he does not make a huge fuss over how everyone has been lately.

"Scor!" Jason and Peter appeared. "Let's play!"

Aunt Parkinson chuckled. "Boys, they always liked to play with each other."

"Yeah, remind me of old times, eh? When we used to play together all the time."

"Good old times…"

Scorpius sighed. It's inevitable, he really had to play with the two idiots. He trudged out of the room unhappily, hearing another roar of laughter. Seriously, he could never get what was so funny about their conversation…

Scorpius, Jason and Peter played quidditch for a little while, before Jason and Peter started rolling the quaffles in mud and drawing faces on them. Scorpius shook his head at their immaturity and left the two of them. His stomach was growling anyway, so it's time to grab some snacks.

The house was rather quiet by now, compared to before. The adults were watching CIV (connecting image viewer, which is a wizard type of television, without the use of electricity, of course.) Scorpius walked towards the kitchen, and he could hear his father's voice.

"…I still like you, Draco…"

Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked. Did he hear right? Was that Aunt Parkinson's voice? What the hell? He crept slowly to the kitchen door, and quietly peeked into the room. Aunt Parkinson was standing next to Draco, and really really close to him.

"What…what are you talking about, Pansy?" Draco said uncomfortably. "I am married already, married with one kid, no, two kids, soon…"

"Why are you married to her?" Pansy said, coming close to Draco. "Why? We have been dating for a few years, and then you suddenly left me! But, I still loved you all the while, Draco, even when you left me for her, I still craved for you every year!"

"Pansy, have…have you been drinking…?" Draco asked, laughing awkwardly. "Come on, this is not a joke…"

"IT IS NOT A JOKE!" Pansy barked suddenly, scaring both Draco and Scorpius. "I really really like you, no, I really really love you, Draco!" She said, hugging Draco. Draco cringed away uncomfortably.

"P…Pansy… that's enough…no more…"

"Tell me, why did you leave me? I bet you still loved me all these times, right?"

"No, Pansy…I…" Draco sighed. "To tell you the truth I never really liked you…I was just… I was just playing with you…"

"You were just playing with me?" Pansy repeated. Scorpius could see that she drew out her wand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Pansy, I was a young, ignorant fool!" Draco seemed to sense danger as well, as he immediately pleaded. "You have to understand that – " Draco stopped dead in his sentence, as his eyes suddenly blurred.

"What were you saying, Draco?" Pansy crooned, caressing Draco's chest.

Draco smiled. "Nothing. I was thinking…yeah, why did I marry Astoria? I mean, I just realised suddenly that I loved you all along!"

"That's right…" Pansy smiled, hugging Draco. "That's right, you loved me all along, like how I loved you all along…"

Damn it, his father was confounded! Scorpius cursed. It must be that bitch Pansy confounding him! Scorpius gritted his teeth angrily, as he drew out his wand as well.

"Jelliolegs!" Scorpius cast the Jelly-Legs Jinx, causing Pansy's legs to wobble uncontrollably as she fell onto the ground frailly. He then set the Bat Bogey Hex on her, smiling to himself as Pansy jerked away from his father, with wings sprouting out from all over her face.

Draco blinked. "What…what happened? Why are you like that?" He asked, shocked. The confundus charm must have worn off with Pansy being like this. Scorpius covered his mouth as he laughed at the pathetic state of his 'Aunt Parkinson', crawling on the floor like a wretched worm.

The rest of the adults rushed into the kitchen. "What happened? Oh my god, dear Pansy!" They started fussing, as they tried various ways to fix her back. But Scorpius' skills have always been so marvelous no one could fix his hex and jinx so fast. Scorpius chuckled to himself. He really had to give it to his talent at these kinds of things.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Astoria roared suddenly.

Scorpius came out from his hiding. "What is it, mom?" Scorpius answered as innocently as he could.

"Don't you act innocent, you must be behind this!" She scolded. "Who else in the household would perform such despicable spells other than you? Do you think this is funny? Huh? Do you like these kinds of pranks so much? Don't try and lie to me! I have received many letters about you and your ugly pranks in school, I was just keeping quiet about that! But now seeing that you hexed your Aunt Parkinson into a state like this, I can't keep quiet anymore! You are a disappointment, Scorpius, come over and fix her now!"

Scorpius stood in his ground, adamant. "No I will not."

Astoria glared at Scorpius. "Fix her now, and apologise." She repeated, louder and angrier. "NOW!" She grabbed Scorpius on the collar.

"NO I WILL NOT!" Scorpius shook his mother off. That Pansy was seducing his father, and trying to break up his family, there was no way he would apologise to her! No way in hell. He took out his wand, and uttered another jinx, which caused Pansy's body to turn revoltingly green with yellow pus coming out from all over her body.

"Scorpius!" Astoria exclaimed in alarm. "Fix her back or I'll ground you the entire summer!"

Scorpius ignored his mother and ran away from the kitchen. He grabbed his broom in the living room and kicked off from the living room itself, trashing quite a few plates on the way. He flew out of the window, and away from the house. He could hear his mother screaming hysterically "SCORPIUS COME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

He was never coming back if that 'Aunt Parkinson' was in the house.

XxXxX

Scorpius kicked a random stone away from the pathway. He had been flying for two hours now, and right now, he had no idea where he was. He wasn't even sure if this is in the Muggle world or the Wizard world.

Damn that Pansy. No matter how Scorpius tried to shake it off, the repulsive image of Pansy hugging and caressing his father was still stuck in his head. He never knew Pansy and Draco dated before. What's wrong with his father's taste of woman, honestly?

Scorpius kicked another random stone away from the pathway. Right now he had no where to go now. Going back home would mean deadly punishment from his mother. Astoria was a really scary tiger mother whenever Scorpius did something wrong. He still remembered the day when he punched Jason when he was seven, and Astoria grabbed a cane in the room and spanked him twenty times in front of Jason and Uncle Goyle. It was very horrifying and utterly humiliating. Furthermore, going back would mean being grounded. Which means he could not go to Sebastian's house during the middle of the summer! No, no, going back is definitely not a choice.

"…Haha, Rose, you're doing it wrongly! It's like this!"

Scorpius stopped. Did he hear Rose? He looked around. There was a faint barbecue smell coming from the bush. He walked towards the bush and peeked inside.

On the other side of the bush Rose, Albus, James, Molly, Victoire, Dominique, Louis and Fred Weasley (the other five Weasleys that Scorpius knew were in Hogwarts but he was not close to) were sitting around a table, laughing and talking. Scorpius blinked as he noticed a guy with a lightning scar on his forehead was tending to the barbecue pit, along with a few other adults. Isn't that Harry Potter? He stared at Harry Potter for a really long while. After all, he is famous and he is a legend.

Why is the entire Weasley family congregating here? Are they having a family outing or something? Scorpius thought as he suddenly stepped on a snail.

"Eeek!" Scorpius shrieked, as he realised he had killed that poor snail. He jumped and lost his balance, and fell forward.

"Scorpius? Why are you here?" Rose asked. Scorpius stood up and realised he had fallen over to the other side of the bush, right into Weasley's family outing. He blushed at the attention of so many people suddenly.

"I…I just happened to pass by here…Sorry…" Scorpius muttered.

"Just happened to pass by? But this is a Muggle place, how could you just happen to pass by?" James said, suspicious.

As he suspected, this really was a Muggle place. "Well that's because…" Scorpius sighed. No point in hiding the truth. "I ran away from home and came here incidentally."

"You ran away from home?" Rose repeated.

"Yeah. It's…it's a long story." Scorpius said. "Anyway, going home right now is not an option, since I would be spanked, and not given dinner, and probably chained to the attic for the rest of the summer, who knows what my mom is capable of doing?"

"What did you do?" Rose asked, concerned.

"I told you it's a long story."

"Wow, this is a really good broom." Albus appeared by Scorpius' side suddenly.

"Yeah, Firebolt version 3.3! Isn't it the latest version that just came out last month?" A small boy chirped in.

"Wow, everybody in the Manchester United League switched to this broom, and won the cup!" Fred Weasley exclaimed. Fred was a classmate of James, and they were very close together, though most of the time, weirdly, Scorpius always sees James and Albus together. Maybe James is the type that takes great care of his little brother.

"Can I play it?" A little girl tugged Scorpius' shirt and asked. "Can I?" The girl was staring at Scorpius with her cute, watery eyes. Scorpius jus had to smile at such an adorable face.

"Yes, of course, I'm tired of flying it anyway." He said, giving his broom to the girl. He had, after all, been flying on it for two hours.

"Hey, let me play too, Lily!" "No, I want to play on it first!" "Hey, don't grab the broom!" "I get to ride on it first!" "Don't fight, you guys!"

One of the adults with bushy ginger hair crossed her arms. "You kids, don't you think it's very rude of you to take someone else's stuff like that?"

"It's…it's okay, Ma'am, it's okay." Scorpius said politely.

The woman looked at Scorpius and examined him from head to toe. "Don't you think you should be getting home, dear?" She said benignly.

"Just let him stay here, mom." Rose said.

"No." Rose's mom said sternly. "If his parents found out that he was here all along, they can sue us, and we will be charged of kidnapping. So, no. Malfoy, is it, your name? Please do go home." She said, turning back to Scorpius.

Scorpius shuffled his feet. Rose's mom looked as pretty as Rose was… "No, Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to go home… I… I hexed and jinxed my aunt and if I go back I'll get a serious dressing down, so…"

Ms. Weasley blinked, apparently shocked at the fact that this little boy in front had just hexed and jinxed his aunt. (But Aunt Parkinson was not even Scorpius' real aunt). "But you still shouldn't stay here. You should go home and apologise."

"Just let him stay here, Hermione." A man, probably Rose's dad, said, as he, too, was inspecting Scorpius' broom with great interest. "It wouldn't harm us."

"But his parents would worry!" Hermione said.

"Nah, Malfoy wouldn't worry himself with such things." Rose's dad said, pushing the matter away, as he continued his inspection of Scorpius' broom. "Firebolt is really awesome, isn't it? But it's still not as good as Lightning Bolt."

"My dad refused to buy a Lightning Bolt." Scorpius said casually. "Even though it's obviously better, but he still refused. Said something about not wanting to buy anything related to Harry Potter…" He stopped himself, realising that right next to Rose's dad, Harry Potter was there.

To his surprise, Harry Potter laughed out loud instead. "Still the same as always, that Malfoy." He said, chuckling along with the other adults.

"I heard you saved our two boys and Rosie from a dragon." A red-hair woman said benevolently, probably Albus' mother.

"Erm, yes…" Scorpius said uneasily. He did not like to bring that memory up.

"Scorpius is the first in level this year." Rose added.

"I am?" Scorpius frowned. "I thought Sebastian told me you were the first because your assignments were more well done than mine."

"I lost to you in the end-of-year exams." Rose explained, though Scorpius could hear a tint of disappointment.

"Ah! So you're the one that beat Rosie and her wonderful brain in school!" Rose's dad exclaimed, staring at Scorpius incredulously. "Weird, your father was never the smart type."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "There goes again…" He muttered. Why was he always compared to his father? Why wouldn't people just accept the fact that he's just smart naturally? Or maybe from his mother's genes?

"Bet you are smarter than your father, aren't you?" Another red-haired adult said.

"Well, duh." Scorpius mumbled, while everybody else laughed. Scorpius smiled along too. He had never gossiped about his father like this before.

"SCORPIUS!"

Speak of the devil. Draco was walking towards their direction, face flushed with exhaustion. Scorpius smiled seeing the way his father was. He must have made finding himself a very chore indeed. "Scorpius go back home with me." He ordered, grabbing Scorpius' sleeves. "Come back and apologise to Aunt Parkinson!"

Scorpius shook off his father, anger rising up suddenly. "No. I hexed her for a reason, because of what she did to you." He said. "So I am not apologising, and I am not receiving any punishment."

Draco blinked, as he digested what Scorpius said. "You…you saw…?" He choked out. He stood there in the middle of all the other Weasley family, and fell into deep thoughts.

"Fine." He said finally. "I'll…I'll explain to your mother. Just…just go back with me." He said, his voice much gentler now, as he tugged Scorpius home. "Your mom is so worried she's crying right now."

Before he left, he turned and looked at all the Weasleys, and Harry Potter, and gave a curt nod.

XxXxX

**END OF CHAPTER! Working on the next chapter. The thing about two year hiatus is that I forgot the master plot I was so excited to pull, so I'll just hope that my story-creating skills became better over the years LOL**

**Reviews! :)**


End file.
